Love Like This
by ATHPluver
Summary: The University of Admirable Academic Achievement is a highly respected college. It has five of the top students in the country. They excel in their studies and after high school they all became shoo-ins. These five students, unique in ability, are the prodigies of the University. Let's see how this plays out. Rated M for mature content. No flames please! Fiolee and other pairings.
1. Classes, Friends, and Secrets

**Well hello there. It's nice to see (kinda) my old viewers from my other Adventure Time fics and welcome new ones who happened to stumble across this one. I'm happy to introduce the brand new story "Love Like This" to add to my collection. I did a semi-modern fan fiction in my last fiction "Fionna: The Last Human Standing" near the end but only those who've read it would understand what I mean.**

**Gumball'****s name is Benson in this story but he's called "Bubba" for short. (P.S: a little shout-out to Benson in Regular Show. Get it?)**

**This story is about college life, romance, drama, sleaze, and growing up. All that fun stuff! So sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

The University of Admirable Academic Achievement or simply UAAA (some just call it Aaa) is a highly respected college. It has won many awards for its incredible teaching, lessons, sports, and its famous campus. The dorms there are probably the cleanest and the tiniest. They're set up like homes in San Francisco: pressed against one another in little two-story complexes. Each dorm houses two people of the same gender. There are ten fraternities and ten sororities on campus that have their own street block to themselves. The campus itself is huge. A large park abundant with all kinds of trees and paved pathways that lead to the school's own shopping center. A bunch of tiny, family-run stores scrunched together like something you would see in a small town.

There are twenty academic buildings, a large gym complete with a basketball court and weight room, a professional baseball and football field near the back, a three-story library, a huge MPR for dances, parties, and other student activities, and the main building for staff and faculty.

Simply getting an email from this school makes you incredibly lucky. Getting accepted is nearly possible. You have to be incredibly talented in certain areas. Whether it is music, sports, technology, art, theatre, mathematics, writing, social studies, or science, you have to be phenomenal in it. Sometimes, even if you crash in any category except one, you get accepted due to your ability in that single one. But that's only happened on two occasions.

This college has five of the top students in the country. They excel in one specific category each and after high school they all became shoo-ins.

Name: Benson "Bubba" Gumball  
Age: 20  
Grade: Junior  
Hair Color: Pink  
Eye Color: Pink  
Height: 5"8  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Roommate: Marshall Lee Abadeer  
Major: Science  
Minor: Cooking  
Talents: Baking, Writing Complicated Equations, Chemistry, Physics  
Dorm Unit: 10237  
High School: Academy of Scientific Study  
Description: Benson is the son of the "Candy King" whose great grandfather invented the gumball, hence the famous last name. Heir to the Gumball fortune and the "Candy Kingdom", his friends and classmates sometimes call Benson "Prince Gumball". Incredibly talented in the scientific arts, Benson strives to put science in his father's candy to make life easier for the customers. A little like Willy Wonka style. Coming from a prestigious academy, he thrived in scientific study and is currently studying for an all Science major, cooking on the side. Girls love a man who can bake so he makes a grand target for the females on campus. Smart, handsome, and rich? He's definitely a piece of eye candy.

Name: Marshall Lee Abadeer  
Age: 20  
Grade: Junior  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Auburn  
Height: 5"10  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Roommate: Benson Gumball  
Major: Music  
Minor: Motor Mechanics  
Talents: Beat-boxing, Rapping, Partying  
Dorm Unit: 10237  
High School: Harmony High School  
Description: Local bad boy and musician, Marshall Lee is one who tends to skip class to hang out with friends. He was able to get into the University due to his incredible music talent alone. He is obviously one of the two exceptions. Marshall's mother is the famous Heather Abadeer, who runs a very successful law practice with the name Nightospheric Attorneys. All his mother wants is for him to take over the practice but Marshall has other ideas and plans on working on his music career with his band Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings. Marshall spends most of his free time practicing his music or hanging out with his girlfriend Ashley. Being a bad boy and riding his motorcycle his calls The Vampire King, girls often find him incredibly attractive. But Marshall Lee only has is eye on one girl. And it's no longer Ashley.

Name: Katherine "Cake" Mertens  
Age: 19  
Grade: Sophomore  
Hair Color: White streaked Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5"2  
Weight: 102 lbs  
Roommate: Fionna Mertens  
Major: Classical Music  
Minor: Animal Care  
Talents: Dulcimer, Cooking, Boys, Sisterly Care  
Dorm Unit: 3824  
High School: West Community High  
Description: Cake, as her friends call her due to her love of that particular food, is a spunky girl with a big attitude and a low tolerance for morons. She often spends her time watching over her adoptive little sister, Fionna, and hanging out with her boyfriend Mocro. Her music talent and love of animals brought her to the college where she has high hopes in fulfilling her dreams. Even though she doesn't show it, Cake loves to party with her friends but has stopped ever since her sister came into college. Now her number one priority is to keep Fionna out of the sleazy lifestyle of the more wild students on campus and push her into continuing her studies and to stay away from baddies like Marshall Lee. Otherwise, Cake has no problem letting her sister figure it out on her own. But when needed, Cake comes to intervene, sweeping Fionna out of bad situations. It's not becoming easy since Fionna is slowly starting to crush on someone way out of her league.

Name: Fionna Mertens  
Age: 18  
Grade: Freshman  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5"4  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Roommate: Cake Mertens  
Major: Gymnastics  
Minor: War History  
Talents: Swordplay, Beat-boxing, Singing  
Dorm Unit: 3824  
High School: West Community High  
Description: Fionna is the new girl in UAAA, fresh out of high school. Her incredible athletic abilities earned her a place in the ranks of the college's gymnastics team. Still innocent and absolutely adorable, she is fought over for her affections. She does her best to ignore the arguing boys and focus on her studies, like her big sister tells her to. Fionna is an adopted child of Cake's parents Joshua and Margaret. Found as a baby and never knowing her real parents, Fionna has developed into a strong-willed girl who tends to act like one of the guys which makes it easy for her to get along with people like Gumball and Marshall. She is to keep her calm in bad situations (unlike her sister) and avoids the sleazy lifestyle that the college kids are trying to force upon her. But it's getting more and more difficult for her now that everyone knows of her innocence and the ridicule of the bad girls causes her to question herself. Confidence is key but is that going to help her survive the University?

Name: Blaise "Flame Prince" Ashbel  
Age: 18  
Grade: Freshman  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Gold  
Height: 5"6  
Weight: 143 lbs  
Roommate: Leonard Seamus Perkins (LSP)  
Major: Fire Science  
Minor: Petrology  
Talents: Studying gems, rocks, minerals, Poker, Blackjack  
Dorm Unit: 2877  
High School: Igneous Boarding School  
Description: This hot-headed but shy boy has always been fascinated with fire. He studies it and often plays with matches outside. Something about the flame has always interested him so he earned the title "Flame Prince" hence his constant study. He doesn't wish to burn things to the ground but rather find a way to control fire so it could be safer. People say it's impossible but he wants nothing more than to prove them wrong. Otherwise, he spends his time hanging out in his dorm with his ever-so-annoying roommate Leonard, or LSP for short. Hailing from a boarding school that deals with interesting subjects, Blaise takes classes that only interest him. And one of those classes has his new crush, Fionna, in them! But when Blaise finds out that he's not the only one hunting for her affection, he becomes downcast. Will he win her over or lose her to a certain bad boy or to a techy science geek?

These five students, unique in ability, are the prodigies of the University. They all come together and soon find themselves locked in a stormy cloud of sleaze, love triangles, studies, and unlikely friendships. Another crazy year in UAAA so let's see how this plays out…

* * *

She hit the alarm and glared down at her roommate, who had clearly ignored its wailing call. Still fast asleep, snuggled up to her pillow, her mouth parted slightly so light snores escaped. Cake rolled her eyes and poked Fionna in the face. Fionna jolted awake, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Whasgoingon?" she mumbled, glancing up at her sister.

"Get up, lazy bones. I'm not always gonna be here to do so," Cake said. "I have morning and early afternoon classes. You have to start listening for your alarm."

Fionna made a noise that sounded like a groan and sigh. She swung her legs out of bed as Cake bid her goodbye, heading out Fionna's bedroom door and down the stairs. Fionna rubbed her eyes again and stumbled into the bathroom that separated her and Cake's rooms. Another door at the end led out into the hallway that held a staircase into the front entrance, where two archways led into the kitchen and common room.

Pushing away Cake's makeup and other beauty products, Fionna faced the mirror. Her big blue eyes stared back at her, her blonde hair dangling in front of her face. First day of college was coming up fast. She had mid-morning classes and afternoon classes, which meant she could take some time getting ready. After taking a quick shower, she skillfully dried and styled her hair so a group of bangs fell over the right side of her face, the rest of her hair, which reached the middle of her back, was kept back by a head band with a little bunny on it. Childish, maybe, but it was Fionna's favorite headband.

She then tugged on some new underwear and a clean bra before slipping into her dark blue skirt and tugging on her sky blue, low cut T-shirt. The sleeves fell just above her elbow and the skirt was a few inches above her knees. She then pulled on her knee-high socks and black penny loafers. She felt like she was back in high school because she had worn a similar outfit on her first day too.

After brushing her teeth, glaring at the two front teeth that were a little larger than the others that gave her the appearance of a rabbit, she walked out the hallway door and down the steps. She swung to the right and bounced into the kitchen to make her breakfast to energize her for the rest of the day. She checked her watch that has a little bunny on the inside, and saw that she had at least an hour and a half until her classes began. Fionna finished her bagel, she washed it down with a glass of orange juice, deciding to take a tour around campus on her own and see what there was to see.

She grabbed her green backpack and headed out the door, locking it behind her. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, not a cloud in sight. She took in a breath of crisp, fresh, autumn air and smiled. She walked down the paved path, kicking some gravel away that escaped from Cake's rock garden on the left side that she and her boyfriend, Mocro, had made together the year previous. On the right side was a flower-bed that Fionna planned on caring for but it was still empty. She mumbled something about doing it later and continued to walk down the path until she hit the sidewalk. Then she made a right, the large campus of the University only a mile away. It wasn't that long of a walk for Fionna, since she tended to walk faster than her sister. Cake usually took her bike to school, not wanting to waste time and to "work on the calves, Girl. Don't give me that stupid look." Fionna preferred to walk but wanted to drive a car. She knew how and had her license but her parents, well Cake's parents really, said they'd get her one when she turned twenty-one. That meant Fionna had to wait three years and would be driving when she was in her senior year of college. Whoopee.

She proceeded down the sidewalk and soon hit the official campus of the school. She passed through the other students, who were going to his or her classes, talking and laughing with one another about something Fionna couldn't hear. Her eyes were drinking in the sight of the campus and her mind was processing the fact that she was actually in college. Excitement was filling her stomach as she continued to walk around.

Her first class was history. Fionna wasn't the brightest bulb in the drawer but she was pretty damn smart when she really put her mind to it. Basically, she wasn't a super genius like some of the students. But she always had a deep fascination in history. Especially war history so she was giving that topic to her minor, athletics and gymnastics her major.

That class didn't start until ten so Fionna had another half hour of waiting until class began. She sat on a stone bench alone and watched the students. They were the most eclectic group of young adults she had ever seen. From art freaks to science geeks to burn outs, jocks, bad boys and girls, and to the "normal" kids, Fionna was drawn into each clique, wondering which one she would be a part of. Maybe the female jocks, since Fionna was the most recent add on the gymnastics team. But there wasn't a group she didn't like. It wasn't like high school where everyone was part of a group and didn't interact with other ones all that much or like middle school where everyone just tried to fit in and constantly kept changing groups each week. No, every student here seemed to know another one from a group you wouldn't expect them to know.

Fionna stared as one of the more "geeky" looking kids went up to one of the "bad boys" and started talking to him. The bad boy laughed and fist-bumped the geek before walking away. Fionna took a better look at the geek and her heart leapt into her throat. He was unlike any boy she had ever seen. He had pink hair- _pink_ hair- and pink eyes. No, not the illness, but his eyes were literally pink. His hair was styled up, the front in a flawless flip like. He was wearing a pink argyle sweater and a white collared shirt beneath it and tan khakis, topped off with brown loafers. He had to be an older student to have the confidence to dress like… well… a girl in a way. But he definitely looked older than she did.

But he was cute. There was no doubt about that. She looked down at her watch to see if she had time to talk to him but realized that-

"I'm gonna be late!" she said frantically, grabbing her bag off the bench and rushing towards building four.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, papers flying everywhere. Her bag had burst open and was lying on its side, its contents spilling out but the papers in the air weren't hers. They were…

"Oh my god," she whimpered, seeing the person she slammed into was the boy she had been eyeballing. "I am so sorry."

The boy was on his butt, rubbing his chest and groaning slightly. He smiled at her. "Don't sweat it. I should have been watching where I was going."

Fionna scrambled to her feet and collected her things with ease and stuffing them in her bag before getting his papers off the ground. He stood too and calmly picked up his papers. He chuckled a little.

"I really should clean out my binder. My laptop would be more of a help nowadays, don't you think?" he said, glancing at her.

"Uh… I guess," Fionna said. _Shit. I completely forgot my laptop in my dorm._

"But you know how teachers are," he went on. "Always giving you useless papers that you really don't need until finals… and then you've thrown them away by then… Oh, goodness, I'm rambling. I do apologize."

"No it's cool," Fionna said, hitching her bag over her shoulder and handing him the papers. "Sorry for running into you. I was getting to my history class."

"Building four?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, that's great! I'm heading over there, too. I haven't studied history yet so I'm taking it this year," he said, running a hand through his perfect hair, making it even more perfect if that were even possible. Fionna could have sworn she smelled candy coming from him. It was so sweet she seemed like he was made of the stuff. "Want to walk together?"

She had to keep herself from shouting. "Yeah, sure!"

They started to walk towards the building and he started to laugh. "I'm so sorry. I forgot I never introduced myself. I'm Benson Gumball. But my friends call me Bubba or Prince Gumball."

"What? Why?"

"It's a bit of a joke. You see, my family invented the gumball years back. Bubba is a play on words since we helped create the 'Hubba Bubba' gum," he explained with a grin. "My father is the 'Candy King' of sorts so that would make me Prince Gumball."

Fionna laughed and pretended to curtsy. "Well, it's an honor to meet you, my liege. I am Fionna Mertens."

"Mertens? Like Katherine Mertens?"

"You mean Cake?"

"Yes, her! I know her. She's the girlfriend of my best friend Mocro Chromic," Gumball said. "She's a very nice girl."

"Yeah, she's my adoptive sister."

They both noticed that they were now standing in front of their classroom door and other students were rushing around them to get to class on time. They only had one minute to spare before they were late and they sighed in relief. Gumball opened the door for her and Fionna thanked him, her cheeks glowing red. A few students were still talking as the teacher, a woman in her mid forties, was writing something on the chalkboard. The two new friends sat together in a middle row. Fionna heard a hiss a few seats away and she turned her head and saw Cake waving at her. Fionna waved back and then subtly gestured towards Gumball beside her, mouthing "oh my god, Cake!"

Cake grinned and sent her a thumbs up before returning to her boyfriend, who was sitting beside her. Mocro was a tall boy who didn't really talk much. He had long, white hair that was styled in a fohawk kind of look and olive skin, his warm eyes distant and uninterested in his surroundings. Fionna only met the guy once but thought he was really nice. He treated Cake well and that was what mattered most to her. As long as Cake was happy. Fionna also thought it was cute how he always sent Cake little love taps in Morse code after they both studied how to do it last year. Cake would always reply with her own code and they would giggle.

_Man, why can't I find someone who treats me just as great as Mocro does to Cake?_ Fionna thought, turning her attention to the front. The teacher turned and smiled at the class, her circular spectacles flashing in the light of the room. Her hair was a dark brown color and it reached just below her shoulders. She wore and old fashion dress that looked like it could have been from the twenties but this woman rocked the look. She looked kind and intelligent and Fionna had a feeling that she was going to be easy to get along with.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly. "I am Professor Simone Petrikov. I really don't care what you call me but do try to be respectful about it. We're all adults here."

A few laughs were exchanged throughout the class.

"For those of you who are new to this school, welcome. For those who were here last year, welcome back. In this class," Simone explained, "we'll be studying more than just war history. But ancient artifacts that had significant value in time of war."

People started to become interested in what their teacher had to say. Fionna was sitting upright, wondering what this woman was talking about. Fionna loved stuff like this. Ancient artifacts and history meshed together? She's all about that! Simone started to take roll, calling his or her names to see if everyone was there and to see who would be attending her class this semester.

"Do correct me if I mispronounce your names," she said. "I'm still in my summer slump." Another exchange of laughs went through the room. "I hope you can forgive me. And if you have any names you want me to call you, do tell me."

She cleared her throat and began.

"Abaddon, Ashley?"

An unamused voice drifted through the room. "Mmm."

"Abadeer, Marshall Lee?"

A low chuckle was heard from the back. "Wassup, Simone?"

"Hello, Marshall. Ashbel, Blaise?"

A boy with flaming red hair spoke up a row below Fionna. "Here."

She went down a few names as Fionna phased out a litter, her mind wandering until Simone's voice said a little louder: "Booker, Brutus?"

A boy with blonde hair, whose head was buried in a book, looked up. "Hello."

"Chromic, Mocro?"

He spoke in a deep, shallow voice. "Yeah."

A few more names down and then...

"Gumball, Benson?"

"You mean Bubba!?" called a boy, making a girl shriek with laughter.

"Yes, I'm here," Gumball said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you prefer Benson or... um... as Marshall loudly pointed out, Bubba?" Simone said, looking up from her clipboard.

Gumball sighed. "It doesn't really matter."

"All right then," Simone said, pressing on with a few more names. Then, "Michaels-O'Byrne, Barbara."

"Just call me BMO," said a girl with astonishingly teal-green hair sitting beside the boy called Blaise. She was playing with an old Gameboy Color and didn't even look up from her game. "I hate the name Barbara."

"Okay then. Can you please turn off the gaming system, BMO? Mertens, Fionna?"

Fionna raised her hand uncertainly. "Uh... here."

"Mertens, Katherine?"

"Cake, please," called Cake.

A few more names.

"Mm-hm. Perkins, Leonard Seamus?"

"It's LSP. Stupid parents gave me a stupid name so I had to make it way better," said a boy sitting beside Brutus, whose head was now buried even deeper into the book. "Right, Brutus?"

"Right, man!" said Brutus in his slow voice, automatically raising a fist so LSP could bump it, not even glancing up from his book.

Another few names.

"And finally, Wild, Berry?"

"Here, Miss!" said a airy voice a row above Fionna.

"Excellent. Some of your classmates have skipped or are refusing to come so... I guess it'll just be a few of us this semester," Simone said, putting down the clipboard. "But that's okay. I'm used to a small class." She smiled sadly. "Not many people want to hear the depressing details of- BMO, please turn of the game- the old wars."

BMO made a noise that sounded like a fart but she turned it off, pocketing it. Then she pulled out a DS and played that beneath her desk instead. Blaise snickered. Simone proceeded to pass out several papers about the curriculum and what to expect in her class. Each class stared at ten sharp and lasted for 50 minutes. Fionna had a feeling that she was going to be late a lot because she usually woke up around ten and she slept through her alarm often. And she had a gut feeling that Cake wasn't going to be taking time out of her day to wake her up. For extra measure, she glanced over at Cake who sent her a warning look, nodding as if she had read Fionna's mind. Fionna smiled nervously and turned to look at her paper. It was the first semester list of subjects and wars that they would cover over the course of the year. It seemed to Fionna that they would be learning about ancient artifacts at the very end of this semester

Simone spent the rest of the class going over the curriculum, explaining each topic in depth and how long it would last. Fionna began to doodle in the margin of her paper, thinking about her music class next. Fionna didn't know why she was even taking music. She could sing, sure, but when it came to playing an instrument? She could raise the dead and then make them want to kill themselves and die all over again. She wanted to see if they had a separate vocal class but there didn't seem to be one.

"Class dismissed," said Simone, pointing to the clock. "Have a good rest of your day." The students stood and began to shuffle out, talking to their friends. Cake caught up to Fionna and Gumball, Mocro drifting behind her.

"Hey, Bubba," Cake said, giving the pink-haired boy a one armed hug. "I see you've met my little sister."

"Yes, I have indeed," Gumball said.

Fionna wasn't so sure how to interpret that. Was it an "indeed" like intellectual or "indeed" like... flirtatious? Fionna took it the first way but Cake took it the second way and wiggled her eyebrows at Fionna, who blushed.

"Where are you headed, Gumball?" Mocro said quietly. That was the most Fionna had ever heard him say.

"Going over to my cooking class with Professor Stumps," Gumball replied.

"Is he the one who loves apple pies?" Cake wondered.

"Yeah. I had him last year in the beginners class," Gumball said. "I love his class."

"You like to cook?" Fionna said, giggling a little. "Since when do boys cook?"

"Since Prince Gumball," said a sly voice beside Fionna. She glanced to her left and saw a raven-haired boy with a devilish smirk appear. He worse a lack and red plaid shirt and cuffed jeans, red sneakers on his feet. Something about him warned Fionna that she wouldn't like this guy. Beside him was a white-haired girl with a snide grin, the boy's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She wore a black tank top that clearly used to be a T-shirt but the sleeves were hastily chopped off and black short shorts and sandles. Fionna then realized that the boy was from earlier; the one who Gumball went to talk to before Fionna literally ran into him and the one that called out Gumball's nickname last hour. What was his name again?

"Hello, Marshall," Gumball said. "Ashley."

"Hiya, Bubba," said the girl called Ashley. "What's wrong with cooking, new girl?"

"N-nothing," Fionna stammered. "Guys can cook." She had no idea why she was suddenly feeling so vulnerable in front of this chick. Something about her grin and cold eyes made Fionna dislike her instantly but terrified of her at the same time.

"Ashley, stop being such a bitch to Fionna," spat Cake, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, Katherine," Ashley said with an indifferent shrug. Cake made a noise that sounded like an angry cat. Ashley snickered at Cake and blew a raspberry at her.

"So, Fionna, how do you like this school so far?" Marshall asked.

"Fine," Fionna said shortly.

Marshall made a mewing noise. "Ooh, feisty, this one." Ashley giggled. "Where are you going now, Fionna?" he went on like he cared.

"Music class," Fionna said. She looked hopefully towards Cake and she nodded, indicating she, too, was heading over. Mocro nodded too and Fionna felt a rush of safety.

"Cool," Marshall said. "I'm heading over there too. We can hook up afterwards right, new girl?" He sent her a seductive grin that made Fionna's cheeks burn with hatred.

"Mar Mar, don't go sticking your face into places you're not familiar with," Ashley said. "You never know where that girl's been hanging around."

"You're right, Babe," Marshall said with a smirk. "Hey, you're gonna pass your class." He pointed towards a building a little ways away. "You should get going."

He bid Ashley goodbye so she could head over to building seven for her Mythology class. His sly grin turned into a scowl and he hitched his bag over his shoulder a little tighter.

"Good riddance," he said, glaring after her. His sudden change in attitude surprised Fionna greatly. Wasn't he just... weren't they... whaaat?"

"Why are you still with her?" Gumball said. "You're acting like someone you're not."

"I'm exactly who I say I am and exactly how I act," Marshall said but Fionna didn't believe that. He turned to face her and smiled a genuine smile which really made Fionna doubt her negative feelings towards him. Who did he think he was? "Sorry about her. She can be really brutal towards new kids. She still thinks she's in high school. A little more of a... ah..." He grinned at Gumball. "_Formal_ greeting." He stuck out his hand towards Fionna. "The name is Marshall Lee."

Fionna hesitantly shook it. "Erm... Fionna."

"Nice to meet you."

Gumball bid them goodbye as well, taking a right and walking towards building nine. The other four walked towards their building, building six, and entered to find it chalk full of art kids and music kids. They weaved through the thread of students and Fionna saw Marshall enter a different room, waving at them. He closed the door behind him and Fionna read "Advanced Rock". What grade was this guy in? Cake and Mocro both said goodbye as they went into the classical music class and Fionna was left alone in front of her beginners class. She walked in and found of students around her age sitting in places that were marked depending on their musical talents. Fionna rushed over to vocal and took the last seat, sighing in relief that she wasn't going to be placed in an instrumental area. A stumpy woman with red and white hair walked in and she observed the class. The chalkboard above her read: Professor Peppermint. Fionna stifled a giggle as she spoke. Her voice was raspy and high pitched and Fionna found she wasn't the only person giggling.

"I will now send you to the class of your expertise," she said. "Vocals go to room 6102 where Miss Carson will be teaching you the basics of song."

Fionna and the other vocal students stood and walked down the hallway. Fionna didn't remember this happening to Cake but Fionna deduced that it must be because Cake was accepted due to her magnificent dulcimer skills and was automatically placed in classical. Fionna only signed up for music so...

Thinking about it made her head hurt.

She walked inside 6102 where the teacher was waiting. Like Simone, she called names to see who would be taking the class this semester. Then she also passed out a curriculum and started to explain it. Fionna was bored out of her mind, wishing that she at least had a friend to talk to. Then she noticed a familiar boy sitting beside her. He was a little on th pudgy side and his shaggy hair was dyed purple. He was staring at her and Fionna noticed, to her horror, that his eyes were moving up and down her body. He was checking her out!

Disgusted, Fionna confronted him.

"What's your deal?" she hissed, eyeing a star tattoo on his forehead.

"You're hot," he said. "You want these lumps?"

"Excuse me?" Fionna said, feeling absolutely violated. Then she remembered who this kid was. LSP was his name.

"You want these lumps?" he repeated, leaning closer. "I'm a senior, you know."

"I highly doubt that," Fionna said. "You're a freshman just like me."

"Tch. I _should_ be a senior but the school refused to bump me up three grades," LSP said with a shrug. "I'm too lumping awesome to be a freshie."

"Lumping?" Fionna said, grinning in spite of herself. "Why can't you curse?"

"My lumping parents, that's why!" he said, glowering at the desk. "I used to curse all the time but they were all like," he put on a high pitched voice to imitate what Fionna assumed was supposed to sound like his mother, "'Oh, no, Leonard, don't curse in front of Granny. Say lump or lumping instead!' And It lumping _stuck!_"

"Sorry about that," Fionna said, unsure of what else to say.

"Ahem?" Miss Carson said from below. "Are you two paying attention?"

"Yes, ma'am," Fionna said. "Sorry."

Luckliy, Carson didn't ask them what she had just said so she went on with her lecture. Fionna didn't like LSP's attitude but there was something about him that told her she would get along with him. They were dismissed 45 minutes later and Fionna was joined by Cake, who slipped her arm in Fionna's arm. Mocro walked silently next to Cake, his earbuds in his ears. Cake began to babble on and on about her class and how she was excelling in the dulcimer. Fionna was only half listening, trying to focus on her schedule. She had gymnastics next with the coach named Becky Legend, a childhood hero to Fionna. Fionna was suddenly flicked in the cheek by Marshall Lee, who was calling her name.

"Earth to Fionna," he said. "Wake up, Dude."

Why was he suddenly acting like he's known her for years? Who the hell was this guy?

"What do you want?" she said acidly, glaring at him.

"I wanna know where you're going next," he said, ignoring her snap.

"It's my lunch hour," she said. "I have one more class after this."

"What class is that?" Cake said before Marshall could ask. She had a feeling that Fionna wasn't liking Marshall Lee so far.

"Gymnastics. It starts at one so I have an hour and a half lunch break," Fionna said.

"I'm off for lunch too," Cake said. "Mocro's still got a class to go to but I can join you. We can go down to the cafe for lunch."

"What about me?" Marshall asked.

"_What _about you?" Fionna said.

"May I join you? I'm sure Gumball is up for it before his Chemistry class," Marshall said.

"How do _you_ know Gumball? It seems like you're the last person he'd hang out with," Fionna said.

"He's my roommate. Plus, I've known the guy since we were little. My mom represented his dad's company," Marshall explained. "But that's not the point. You didn't answer my question."

"Don't you usualy have lunch with Ashley?" Cake asked.

"Yeah but..." Marshall trailed off so Cake shut up.

"You can come," said Fionna, making Marshall's eyes light up with surprise. She smiled at him but it vanished when he sent her a flirtatious grin. "Don't you even start."

Cake laughed and Mocro smiled a little. Marshall Lee kept grinning as he tossed Fionna's hair.

"Aw, I like you, Fionna," he said. "You're my favorite freshman."

Gumball was suddenly walking alongside Marshall, some flour on his cheeks. "Hello, all," he said. "Professor Stumps dove right into cooking today."

Marshall brushed his own cheek while pointing to Gumball's. "Yeah. We can see that." Gumball's eyes widened and he dove into his shoulder bag, searching for a mirror. Marshall muttered something that sounded like "girly, dude. Uncool" as Gumball got out a mirror and inspected his reflection.

Mocro said goodbye and kissed Cake swiftly before walking off to his next class. The four of them heard a high voice call Marshall's name but he pretended not to hear it.

"Uh, Marshall Lee?" Fionna said. "Someone's-."

"Don't. Just don't turn around or even acknoledge her," he said. "It's fucking Ashley and I really don't wanna act like a jerk."

"You don't have to," Gumball said.

"Because you're not," Fionna finished, realizing.

"What? Of course I am!" Marshall said quickly, glaring at her. His scowl was so convincing that it almost scared Fionna. "I'm the badest badass on campus. Don't you forget that, Mertens."

"Knock it off!" Cake snapped. "Both of you."

But Fionna kept going. "Yeah you're a bad boy but you don't have to classify yourself as a jerk. You don't have to be both."

"Fionna, don't try and-," Gumball warned but Marshall Lee had stopped walking. The three stopped to and turned to see him staring at Fionna with the most curious expression on his face. He wasn't angry or even annoyed. It was as if he had never heard anyone speak to him like Fionna did just then. Then he shook his head and fell in line with them.

"You're a strange one, Fionna Mertens," he said.

**So that was the first chapter! I'll probably update every Friday or at least every weekend. It's the summer time so I have a lot of free time but forgive me if I miss the dealine. :( I really hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**And I say this in all of my Adventure Time stories: If you have a song you would like to submit for the characters to sing, shoot me a PM or a review and I'll be sure to give you full credit and put your song in the story. (As long as it has to do with the story line).**

**See you next time!**


	2. Lunch, Clubs, and Jerks

**I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! I'll be sure to update as fast as I can. I totally BS'd the whole "update on Friday" because, let's be serious. I'm me. I'm never gonna be able to hold up to that. xD**

**However, I will be posting the cover photo to this story soon and I hope you guys will like it when it shows up. It's my own artwork and I work very hard on it so make sure to leave a little something about it. Makes me happy.**

**About the songs: I only take songs that **_**you**_** have written. I use to do song fics but it's against the rules to use other musical lyrics from real life artists or some whacky chiz. So I stopped doing song fics entirely and I take requests from songs that other writers on this site have written so if you write a song, send me a PM and I'll be sure to put it in with your name. You're also in the credits at the end. You can look at my other Adventure Time fics for more examples. Sorry if I was unclear. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time but I do own the story, **_**Love Like This**_**.**

They continued to walk down the campus until they reached the local cafe beside the small furniture store that students went to for new pieces for their dorms or rooms. Marshall led the way inside the cafe and they all took a seat in a booth near the window. A waitress came over and took their drink orders. Fionna ordered hot chocolate with whipped cream, Marshall Lee ordered a cappuccino, Gumball ordered a regular decaf coffee with cream and sugar, and Cake ordered a small frappucino with whipped cream. The waitress bounced away, winking at both Marshall and Gumball. Gumball blushed bashfully but Marshall sent her a wink right back. The waitress blushed, not expecting that from him, but walked away with a slight bounce in her step.

"Do you do that to everyone?" Fionna asked him.

"Every girl," he said slyly, winking at her too. But Fionna didn't buy it. He snickered and leaned back in his seat. "Aw, Fionna. Don't you love me yet?"

"No," Fionna said. "And I don't think I will anytime soon, you player."

He feigned hurt. "Oh! My poor little heart!"

Cake and Gumball laughed as he hunched over in his seat, pretending to cry. Fionna rolled her eyes but smiled a little in spite of herself. He started to laugh into his arms and his head popped back up, grinning a toothy smile at Fionna. It was then she noticed that his two top canine teeth were a little longer than they should be. They were like fangs and it gave him the appearance of a vampire. It almost made him seem cooler. The waitress came back with their drinks and then asked them for their food orders. The cafe served up plenty of varieties of food but tended to stick to cafe styles of food. Cake got a slice of carrot cake, not really caring whether or not that was an actual lunch. Fionna decided on a BLTA sandwich. Marshall Lee got a hot dog that was surprisingly on the menu. And Gumball ordered a chicken salad.

They spent their time waiting by talking about their plans for this semester. It started to get a little out of hand, in Fionna's eyes, as Marshall brought up the more sexual part of his plan.

"I think I might go to one of those parties that dude, ah, what was his name? Well, whatever his name is, he threw an awesome blind date party where it was all dark and you could get with whoever you wanted and-," Marshall began but he noticed the sour looks on his three companions faces. "Oh, come on, Bubba. I know you're a virgin but you gotta give it up before senior year," Marshall said.

"That's a stupid thing to say, you pervert," Gumball said, fiddling with his sweater's sleeve. "I'm not a moron, like you, so I didn't give it up in high school, like you. I'm waiting for the perfect person."

"Pussy," Marshall Lee said. Gumball glared at him. "And, Cake! You and Mocro-."

"Shut your face, Marshall," Cake said. "This isn't appropriate conversation and I'm not going to reveal my sex life to-."

"How about you, Fionna?" Marshall said, eyeing her body in a more appreciative way than LSP had done an hour previously. "With a body and face like that, I'm sure you've been able to score one or two lucky guys in your high school days."

"No... I haven't," Fionna said.

"Really?" Marshall said, sounding genuinely shocked. "So... you're a virgin?"

She nodded, not feeling ashamed in the slightest. She was actually proud of herself for lasting this long. Cake had told her it was something worth waiting for. And she would know since she and Mocro had done it senior year of high school.

"It's not pleasant, your first time," Cake had said after Fionna had asked her. "Wait for the right person to come along. Even though I love Mocro with all my heart, I should have waited until I was a little older."

Fionna took Cake's words to heart and kept them as guidance throughout her junior and senior year of high school since everyone was trying to get rid of it back then and it horrified Fionna that there were really some mega morons like that. And she was going to continue this until she graduated or found the _one_.

"Why?" Marshall asked incredulously.

"I dunno," she shrugged, looking around awkwardly. The food came to the table but Marshall kept staring at Fionna as everyone else dug into their lunch.

"Please tell me you actually kissed a boy before," Marshall said.

"Does the second grade count?" Fionna said.

"No."

"Then I guess I'm still, uh, innocent." She laughed a little and Cake snorted into her whipped cream.

"But... you're good looking," Marshall said.

"Let it go," Gumball warned. "You don't know what Fionna was-."

"You're really, really attractive," Marshall said, ignoring Gumball's protests.

Fionna's face flushed. "Oh, thanks. But I've never had a lot of luck with guys I've crushed on. Hanging out with them and being buds is one thing but asking them out or admitting my crush is a whole different story."

"But I don't understand."

"Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Cake hissed. "Drop the goddamn subject! Not everyone can give it up as easily as you have!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Fionna said, picking at her sandwich.

"It's not a big deal," Gumball assured her. "Marshall Lee is just used to everyone being... uh... never mind."

"Sexually active?" Cake supplied.

"Yes. That." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before addressing Fionna. "Just ignore him. Quite frankly, I think you're very wise not to give it up so easily or try and get rid of it so fast," Gumball said. "Despite its admirable education and campus and whatnot, AAA's students are pretty sleazy when it comes to off campus activities."

"Try and avoid those as best as you can," Cake warned Fionna. "They aren't pretty."

"Some of them are okay," Marshall said defensively.

"_Yours_ are fun," Cake said. "You only invite friends and you don't always have people dry-humping in the corners like some parties do." Fionna giggled and Gumball sighed with a smile while shaking his head. "Plus Gumball is there to keep things in check."

Marshall pursed his lips and finally dove into his food. Fionna observed them and realized something that shocked her. Not only did they know Cake and hung out with her but that meant Fionna was making some friends on the first day. Cake would never let Fionna be alone in any situation and always made sure they had the same friends so they could watch each others backs. These two boys, Mocro, and possibly others were going to be Fionna's newest friends.

And, somehow, she was okay with that.

After lunch, Gumball kindly paid the bill and they left the cafe. They still had about ten minutes until they scattered to class. Cake would be going to her animal care class, Gumball to his chemistry class, Marshall to his motor and small engines class, and Fionna would be heading over to her gymnastics class. They spent their remaining minutes in the quad, talking again and steering clear of the "Fionna's a virgin" topic that Marshall Lee was still so confused by. It really started to make Fionna self conscious about her choices. Wasn't it a good thing to wait until you're ready? And why was it suddenly such a big deal to Marshall? He barely knew her so what did he care?

Someone tapped Marshall on the shoulder and cleared their throat. They all looked up from where they were sitting on the ground and saw Ashley glaring down at her boyfriend.

"I was calling your name," she said to him, wedging a seat for herself between Marshall and Fionna. "Why didn't you turn around?"

"I didn't hear you," Marshall said so casually that Fionna almost believed him.

"Bullshit." Apparently, Ashley didn't.

"Can I spend one lunch without you?" Marshall growled. "With my friends?"

"You're calling _her_ a friend now?" Ashley said, jabbing a thumb at Fionna and talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Marshall Lee..."

And that seemed to be all she had to say. Marshall's defiant face evaporated and he slid an arm around her waist.

"Sorry, Baby. Just playing around is all," he muttered, giving her a smile.

Fionna stared at them, absolutely confused. She looked at Gumball for an explanation but he just shook his head at her. What just happened? One minute Marshall Lee was standing up to Ashley and the next, _bam!_, he was apologizing to her for speaking his mind. What game was this chick playing? The other three took Ashley's appearance as a signal to head to class. Cake jumped up, followed by Gumball and Fionna. They bid the couple goodbye as Ashley started to kiss Marshall forcefully. Cake rushed over to building seven, Gumball over to building two, and Fionna running to the gym.

The locker room wasn't what Fionna expected it to look like. In her high school the lockers were old and rusting, some falling off the hinges. The showers, dirty and also rusty, were _never_ used by any of the girls unless they were a part of swim team and had to wash off the chlorine. The bathroom was missing tiles and the doors to the stalls were taken off. The wooden benches that ran along the middle of the lockers were so old that several girls got splinters on their legs when they sat. But _this_ locker room was different.

The showers were clean and polished and several puddles were on the floor indicating that girls actually used them after class. The lockers looked brand new and were in the school's pale yellow color. The lights above the lockers gave them a glow which made the entire room glisten. The floor beneath Fionna's feet was gum-wad free and clean, smooth tiled. The benches had new wood that was polished to perfection, not a splinter in sight. The bathroom had four stalls, one of them being a handicap stall, and all of the doors were there. The tiled floor was all together and the sinks were sparkly clean. Fionna's jaw dropped at the sight of it. This school certainly took care of itself.

She checked her locker assignment on the door and walked over to it with her own personal lock. She tugged open her locker and smiled at its cleanliness. She changed into her gymnastics team shirt and shorts and tugging on her sneakers before hanging her backpack on one of the hinges and neatly folding her clothes and shutting the door. She locked it tight and proceeded into the gym where other girls and boys were waiting for their coach. Their season didn't start until mid-January but they had a lot of practicing to do before the end of this semester.

A door at the end of the gym opened and a tall woman with orange hair strode over to them.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she said.

"Afternoon." "Hi!" "Hey." "Good afternoon."

"To you new kids, I'm going to be your coach for the rest of the year," she said. "Coach Legend. But you can call me Becky."

"Weren't you an Olympic gold medalist?" a kid asked in the back of the group.

"I certainly was," Becky said.

Fionna was so giddy with a fan-girlish excitement. She was actually meeting her hero for the very fist time and was going to be taught by her! Fionna was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, a bright smile on her face. Becky noticed this and Fionna felt herself go red in the face but she couldn't stop smiling. But Becky also smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're ready for this," she said to Fionna. "What's your name? I don't think you were on my team last year."

"I'm Fionna Mertens," Fionna squeaked, so honored to be spoken to by Becky.

Becky flipped through her clipboard and smiled. "I see you were quite the little athlete in your high school career. Are you going to do anymore sports this year?"

"Maybe. Basketball always seemed fun and I'm not too shabby at baseball," Fionna said honestly.

"Well I hope so. Glad to have you on the team, Mertens," Becky said.

Fionna could have died right then and there. But she was able to keep her cool and calmed down as they began to run drills. Becky kept them on their toes, running them around the gym to get them into the groove of the semester's curriculum. Afterwards, Fionna's forehead was shining with sweat and her body was aching in places that she didn't think should ache. Becky soon released them to their locker rooms and Fionna dashed off with the other girls to shower off their stink and sweat. Fionna put her hair up in a bun, her wet bangs dangling in front of her eyes. Fionna changed into her clothes and hitched her bag on her shoulder, slamming and locking her locker behind her before walking out of the room. She waved goodbye to some girls that were smiling at her. They waved back and one complimented Fionna on her splits. Thanking them, Fionna continued her way back to the quad. Suddenly, two boys appeared on each side of her body and they beamed at her.

Both of them had been in the gym but they weren't on the gymnastics team. They were on the wrestling team. Their group was on the other side of the gym while Fionna's team was opposite.

"Hello," one said. He had striking blonde hair and green eyes. He talked slow and his arms were huge. "You are Fionna Mertens?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Fionna asked politely.

"Samson Berk but my friends call me Samson Strong," the boy said, a slack grin on his big face. "And this is Andrew Berrett. But he's got big muscles so-."

"You can call me Muscle Prince. That's my wrestling name," the other boy said. His voice was incredibly deep but his face was kind. He was also large in build like Samson. "You're very athletic, Fionna."

"Oh, thank you," Fionna said with a smile. "You guys are pretty badass too."

Samson laughed a warm laugh and Andrew grinned a toothy grin.

"You're also in my singing class," said Samson.

"You can sing?" Andrew said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Samson said, making Fionna giggle. "Do you like to fight, Fionna?" Samson asked.

"Heck, yes!" Fionna said. "For fun of course but I've always turned out on top."

Andrew turned to Fionna. "We like girls who are tough. We have a fight club after school every other Friday. You should join up."

"Sounds fun," Fionna said. "You guys are in what grade?"

"Oh, we're both in our sophomore year," Andrew said. "We started the club last year and it's pretty popular."

"I'd love to. Thanks a lot," Fionna said.

They had reached the outside of the gymnasium and the two boys waved her goodbye before walking away to their friends on the other side of the campus. Fionna made her way down the paved path through the quad until she heard someone call her name. Fionna turned her head and saw Cake running over, waving happily, her bag bouncing on her curvy hips. Mocro was walking behind her, listening to whatever Gumball was talking about.

Cake launched herself onto her sister and started giggling.

"Dude! How was your first day?" Cake squealed.

"It was great," Fionna admitted, Cake's laughter becoming contagious. "I made a lot of new friends, thanks to you."

"Girl, you did that on your own," Cake insisted. "You don't have to hang out with Gumball and Marshall Lee."

"Where is Marshall anyway?" Fionna asked as Gumball and Mocro caught up.

"Over there," Mocro mumbled, pointing towards the main building where the bad boy was making out with Ashley.

Fionna and Cake made faces at one another before lapsing into giggles. Gumball sighed.

"I'm surprised he even hung out with us today," he said, eyeing Marshall Lee. "He usually goes home for lunch or hangs out with his biker friends."

"Biker friends?" Fionna repeated.

"He likes to drive a motorcycle around so naturally he has some friends like that," Cake said.

"Yeah," Mocro added.

"Don't get offended if he stops hanging out with us," Gumball told Fionna. "Marshall tends to stay away from people like us."

"People like us?" Fionna repeated again. "What exactly is his deal? First, he was a total douche bag. Then he was nice and joined us for lunch. Then he was a douche again! Now he's making out with a girl he _clearly_ doesn't like."

Gumball sighed. "Just don't try to understand Marshall Lee. He's complex. Always trying to get the approval of everyone around him... and yet..." Gumball trailed off and headed down the road to the block where his dorm was, waving goodbye to his friends. Mocro kissed Cake goodbye, promising her to call her later, waved bye to Fionna, and caught up with Gumball. Cake told Fionna she had a few errands to run so she grabbed her bike from the bike racks and pedaled off to the little collection of stores.

Feeling a little alone and a little left out, Fionna decided to trudge the mile home. Her hands were clutching the straps of her backpack, she wandered down the first block, not really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly, the rev of an engine startled her and she turned to find a shiny black motorcycle cruising beside her, rumbling on the blacktop. The bike was beautiful with so many great flame finishes and a sticker on it that read: "The Vampire King" and below it was "Nightosphere Companies". And riding it was Marshall Lee, grinning at her with windswept hair.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Walking home?"

She nodded.

"Well, wanna take a ride with a bad boy?"

Fionna giggled. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Fionna! You know you want to." He revved the engine again, making his eyebrows bouncing up and down. His auburn eyes were scanning her face, wondering if she was going to agree and jump on.

"My dorm isn't that far," she said. "I can walk."

"It'll be fun!" he insisted.

Even though she kept walking, he followed her at a slow pace, waiting for her to give in. She finally sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Gimme a helmet, you moron," she snapped.

With a triumphant laugh, he handed her a black helmet (that he should have been wearing) and she hopped on, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight," he said, revving the engine one final time but shot down the street instead of making her wait. Fionna's eyes widened and she tightened her grip.

"Do you even know where I live?" she demanded of him.

But her question was answered as he came to a graceful stop right in front of Fionna's dorm. She blinked, surprised at how fast it took getting here, got off the bike, took off the helmet, and handed it to him.

"Thanks for the incredibly short ride," Fionna said.

He got off the bike too. "You're welcome. Mind if I come in for a drink? I'm parched."

"Uh, sure," she said.

He followed her inside and made his way into the living room, waiting for her to bring in a drink. Fionna found this incredibly rude but she shrugged it off.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked him.

"Have any beer?"

"Um... _no_."

"Pfft, lame. Fine, I'll just have a Coke or something."

Fionna returned with two bottles of Coke and handed him one. "What gives you the right to order me around and invite yourself over?"

"I just thought I deserved a little since I gave you a ride home."

"That lasted for about ten seconds." Fionna watched him chug the drink. "Plus, you're a big jerk anyway."

He choked on his drink and swallowed hard. He openly laughed at her. "Whaaat? You're kidding right? You're actually admitting it."

"Well... I guess I was wrong about the jerk thing. You're a jerk but you aren't bad," she said, continuing her statement from hours before. She put her drink down and crossed her arms, sitting in the recliner and facing him. By then, Marshall's laughter had died and his smile was receding.

"Don't they usually go hand in hand?" he said.

"Not necessarily," Fionna said. "You could be a 'bad boy' without being a total jerk. Hanging around and doing nasty shit but you can always be nice to people."

"Nasty shit?" he repeated, a smirk growing on his face. "Nicely put."

"Like... did you ever read _The Outsiders_?" she asked him.

"Yeah. That was my favorite book in freshman year of high school," he said. "Come to think of it, that's my_ only_ favorite book entirely. I stopped reading the books after that."

"Okay. Do you think Pony Boy was a total jerk?" Fionna pressed. "Sure he was in with the greasers and the 'bad boys', if you will, but he was genuinely a nice person. You really found that out near the end and when he spoke to the reader and what he was thinking on the inside."

"That all depends on the reader and what they see him as," Marshall said.

"But don't you agree?"

Marshall pondered her question a moment, narrowing his eyes at her and then shrugging, not bothering to answer. She grinned at him, knowing she had won this little battle.

Fionna loved to read. She would spend time in the library at her high school reading books upon books and practically excelled in her English class. For some reason, Fionna wasn't looking for an English major and had even debated whether or not she should take English 101. She had decided to by the end of senior year but was still iffy about it since she just wanted to focus on her gymnastics more during college instead of reading and writing.

She watched as Marshall finished off his bottle of Coke and placed it on the coffee table. He stood and marched over to Fionna and Cake's DVD collection stand by the TV and was scanning through it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fionna demanded.

"Just browsing," he replied simply. "You own the _Harry Potter_ series?"

Fionna blushed. "So what? I like the books and the movies."

"The movies were better."

"Take that back!"

"No. Ew,_ Twilight_? That just put vampires to shame."

"Th-those are Cake's."

"Geez, you suck at lying Fionna."

"I only liked the last movie... But those really are Cake's."

"Whatever you say."

He continued to browse, stopping every so often to comment on a movie. He spent about five minutes laughing at Fionna's Disney and Pixar collection she hid in the back of the other movies.

"And they're all the special collectors edition!" he snickered, making her face glow red.

"Alright, you've had your fun," she snapped at him, grabbing _Monsters Inc._ out of his hand and placing it back into its slot. "Can you please leave me alone so I can start dinner?"

"Cool, what are we having?" Marshall said, standing up and closing the collection's door.

"_I'm_ having some frozen pizza. _You_ are leaving," she said, getting behind him and poking him in the back. To Marshall's surprise, the poke turned into a push and he found himself in the front hall. "Thanks for the ride, really, and it was nice having you over. I'll see you later."

He chuckled. "Fine. Thanks for having me. Ta-ta, Mertens." He went for the the door and opened it to find a surprise waiting at the front door. Cake was standing there, her keys in her hand and her arms struggling with groceries. Marshall seized the opportunity. "Lemme help you with that, Cake." He took both bags from her and stepped aside so Cake could come in.

"Oh... hi, Marshall!" Cake said, shocked to see that he had come to call. She shut the door behind them. "Thanks. Did you wanna stay for dinner or something?"

Behind Marshall, Fionna smacked her forehead with her hand and moaned. Marshall Lee grinned at Cake.

"I would love to but I was just leaving," he said.

"No, it's cool," Cake assured, not noticing Fionna's rapid head shaking behind the older boy. "Gumball was actually going over to Mocro's for a study session so he wasn't going to cook dinner. He told me to tell you that if I saw you."

A golden ticket for Marshall to stay, huh? "Alright then. I'd be honored to stay."

"Great," Cake chimed. "Just put the bags on the counter."

"Cool," Marshall said, walking into the kitchen.

FIonna grabbed Cake by the arm and dragged her into the living room.

"What the hell?" Fionna whispered frantically. "I was just kicking him out!"

"Why? He's my friend and I thought he was yours too," Cake pointed out.

"Not according to Gumball," Fionna said, checking to see if Marshall was eavesdropping.

"Gumball's just acting paranoid," Cake assured. "I mean, I can't stand Marshall Lee sometimes but he's okay most of the time."

Fionna faced Cake and placed her hands on her shoulders. "He made fun of your _Twilight_ collection."

Cake's stony expression stunned Fionna for half a second. The next thing she knew, she was holding Cake back from charging towards the kitchen.

"Let me go so I can kick that boy's ass!" Cake roared, struggling like a caught fish in Fionna's strong grip.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Fionna cried. "He'll tear you to shreds, Cake!" She mumbled, "Plus he had every right to make fun of those pieces of crap." Thankfully, Cake didn't hear Fionna's little comment so she was still trying to get to Marshall Lee in the other room.

Marshall walked inside the living room to announce his putting away of the canned foods but stopped, seeing the two girls wrestling with one another in the middle of the room. He could have sworn his nose started to hurt.

"Um... as sexy as that is," he began, earning death glares from both girls, "I gotta run."

"Why is that?" Fionna asked, dropping her sister, who landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ashley just called... wanting to go out for dinner so..." he said. "Thanks for having me, honestly. And you're canned foods are put away. You sure eat a lotta tuna, Cake."

"Hey, don't you judge me, boy," Cake growled. "It'll be the death of you."

"She means it," Fionna mouthed to Marshall.

He raised a hand in farewell. "See you girls later." Marshall strode out the front door and shut it behind him. They listened as the sound of an engine roared into life and then died away as he drove off towards his destination.

All of that had happened so fast, Fionna didn't even know what to think.

**Kind of a strange chapter, yeah? But I hoped you liked it! I promise Flame Prince (aka Blaise) will be introduced really soon. Other characters will come into play later so... just use your mind or some shit (lol jennamarbles).**

**And pardon me if I don't get the whole college thing right. I'm still in high school (senior year so soon-to-be college student). It was originally going to be a high school fic but I decided against it because I didn't want to promote underage drinking and other things that people my age should NOT be doing. So I changed it to make it more "appropriate."**

**You'll also see references to Anime and other things I like. Twenty cookies if you can guess why Marshall Lee's nose started to hurt when he saw the two girls fighting in the living room.**

**As always:**

**See you next time!**


	3. Guys, Girls, and Greetings

**Oh my gods, I am so sorry I haven't been updating! I'm starting work at a camp and my afternoons will be taken up so I'm having trouble writing chapters. This summer is going to be busier than I thought. (bows head) I apologize.**

**So this is mostly a filler. I'm so sorry, guys! :( I really am. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I'm also sorry it's a little shorter than the first two. Again, SO sorry.**

**But on the plus side, you guys like my cover art? I drew it myself! It's Fionna, Gumball, Marshall, and Flame Prince! It took a little while and I would love to hear feedback from you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The following morning, Fionna found herself on the floor of her bedroom, her alarm going off. Cake was standing over her, eyebrows raised and hands on hips.

"Get up, lazy bones," Cake said.

Fionna sat up and rubbed her back. "I thought you weren't gonna wake me up any more?"

"I decided to have mercy on you today," she replied, grinning. "My class starts in an hour so I'm heading out. See you at lunch, Fi!" Cake waved Fionna goodbye and walked out of the room.

The blond stood up and threw her covers back onto her bed, cursing herself for being such a restless sleeper. This wasn't the first time she had fallen out of bed during sleep. Fionna turned off the alarm and trudged inside the bathroom to start her morning routine. She was glad that she only had two classes today. Mathematics and Drama. The two classes she knew she felt that were best two days a week. She would have much preferred Drama would be in place of Music but there weren't any open spaces on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So, Fionna stuck to Tuesday and Thursday.

After finishing up getting dressed (a baseball tee that complimented her curves and skinny jeans that went great with the shirt), she pinned her bangs back with her bunny clips and wore her hair back in a high ponytail. Today was to be a little chilly so she grabbed her old high school gymnastics team's sweatshirts and tugged that on. It was a little big on her but it didn't really bother her. She ate a nice breakfast of cereal and milk before grabbing her bag and heading off to the main campus.

Another gorgeous day, she thought, looking up at the cloudless sky. It was hard to believe it was really autumn time. You would think summer was still in the air. Her walk was pleasant and was enjoying the smell of chimney smoke when someone appeared at her side.

_It's probably Marshall_, Fionna thought bitterly. She glanced over and found that her company wasn't who she expected.

It was a boy, no taller than she was but perhaps a little taller, with flaming red-orange hair up in a mohawk style. He wore a black vest with a collar covering his neck and a long sleeved orange shirt. His pants were black too and his shoes were old, worn out converse that were a dark red color. On the vest was a little flame that almost appeared to be dancing, as if it were alight and around the boy's neck was a necklace with a red diamond. Fionna looked up into his face and found herself blushing a little. This boy was... cute.

"Uh, hello," he said. His voice was a little raspy and he smelled just like the chimneys around them. "You're Fionna Mertens, right?"

She nodded shyly. "Um, yes. That's right."

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Blaise Ashbel," he introduced.

Fionna shook his hand politely and was surprised to feel how warm it was on a crisp day like this.

"It's nice to meet you," Fionna said, smiling at him. "You're in Simone's class aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I saw you leave yesterday and I wanted to introduce myself to you," he said, turning red a little and avoided her eyes. "I just... uh... you seemed like a nice person."

"Oh thank you. Do you live in a fraternity or in a dorm?"

"In a dorm. With LSP..." He grimaced as they reached the main campus. Fionna giggled.

"Your roommate is Leonard? Lucky you," she said, poking him in the arm.

"Completely lucky," he mumbled, hitching his bag a little tighter onto his shoulder. He mimicked LSP's voice. "'Pass me the lumping chips, loser!'" He sighed and halted his roommate's impression. "I swear, I sometimes wish I had someone else living in my dorm."

"Sorry, dude," Fionna said. "It must suck to have someone as... interesting as LSP."

He smiled at her. "It has its ups and downs but I hope it'll get better as the year progresses. Where are you heading this morning?"

"I'm going to my Mathematics class. You?"

"Me too!"

Fionna felt happy to have a new friend to hang out with. Blaise was smiling so warmly that she felt the heat radiating off of him like a warm blanket on a cold day. It just made Fionna feel so welcomed to college even though he was a freshman just like she was. He kindly offered to walk her to class and even asked if she wanted him to hold her bag for her. She politely declined the bag holding but told him she would love it if he accompanied her to class. He grinned widely and they continued to walk to class.

They entered the classroom about ten minutes later and took their seats in the second row. Fionna was positively ecstatic to meet someone as kind as Blaise. The teacher hadn't come in yet so they had some time to talk.

"What kind of major are you looking at, Blaise?" she asked him.

"Fire Science," he replied. "I've always believed that fire was misunderstood and people just assume it can do nothing but burn. But it's life. There's more to it."

"But isn't Fire Science about putting out fires?" Fionna said.

"It's a little of both in my eyes," he said.

_What an interesting guy_, Fionna thought, watching him take out his binder that had many graphic designs on it that looked like flames. He turned a few folders full of papers that needed to be looked at for the next day's classes. They were required to bring in laptops next week so people were relieved they didn't have to lug the computers around yet. Blaise asked Fionna a few questions about herself and she happily answered. He was really nice guy, she found, and knew she would enjoy getting to know him. Their professor walked in, apologizing half-heartedly about his tardiness, and jumped into class at once, halting Fionna and Blaise's conversation, much to their disappointment. They exchanged shy smiles and turned to the front of the class.

Their professor dismissed them early since he had arrived late and told them to prepare themselves for the real start of class on Thursday. Fionna and Blaise walked out of the room and started up their conversation again, talking about their minors and interests. Fionna really liked talking to him and was about to invite him to join her and Cake out for lunch after next period but someone bumped into her. She glared to her side and found, lo and behold, Marshall Lee grinning at her.

"Morning, Mertens," he said pleasantly.

"Hi, Abadeer," Fionna said. "Uh, have you met Blaise Ashbel?"

"I don't think so," Marshall said with a shrug.

"Well..." Fionna gestured to her right. "This is Blaise. Blaise, Marshall Lee."

"Hi," Blaise said shortly.

" 'Sup," Marshall said. "Pleasure to meet you, kid."

Apparently, Blaise didn't find Marshall's appearance as pleasant so he mumbled goodbye to Fionna. He turned a corner in the hallway but she followed him.

"Wait!" she called. "Blaise, hold up!"

He turned and seemed a little disgruntled about having to share Fionna's attention because Marshall was following right behind Fionna like he didn't notice the discomfort.

"What? I need to get to art class," Blaise said.

Fionna was taken aback by his cold attitude. It was such a change from his warm smile he wore before. She swallowed a little and stuck her elbow out behind her, getting Marshall in the gut. He groaned and backed off, glaring down at her.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me and my friends for lunch today?" she asked him.

Blaise glanced up at Marshall Lee and then shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but I have a club to attend. Maybe tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Blaise was surprised to hear how eager Fionna was to spend time with him. His smile came back, making the little freckles pop on his pale face and a small dimple appear into the side of his face.

"Promise," he said. "Thanks for asking, though." He raised his hand in farewell. "I'll see you around, Fionna."

"Bye!" she said with a wave, grinning at him. Blaise turned on his heel and walked off. Fionna turned towards Marshall, who was still rubbing his stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped.

"I was enjoying a nice conversation with him and you had to go and ruin it," Fionna hissed, walking by him, making her way out to the quad. She had a few minutes before her Drama class started so she was taking her time to get to class.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry that you have a problem with me wanting to talk to you," Marshall said, meeting her pace. "I didn't know he was gonna react like that."

"Just leave me alone, will you?" she said as they exited the building.

"What's your problem with me?" he demanded. "What did I do to you to make you hate me?"

"I don't _hate_ you," she said. They were in the quad now and people were coming and going, passing by them as they walked towards building six.

"Then what do you think of me?"

She stopped to face him. "Why do you care about what I think? I barely know you."

Marshall blinked and realized that he didn't even have an answer to that. Why did he care what Fionna thought of him? She's right; she doesn't know him and he doesn't know her so what difference does it make? She turned on her heel and strode away to her class. Marshall didn't follow her. Instead, he backed away and started to walk to building five for his Chemistry class. He didn't know why but he felt so interested in Fionna. She was the only girl who ever genuinely caught his interest, talked back to him with the same defiance he had, and was just... different. He smirked a little, laughing at himself for even acknowledging Fionna in the first place. She just surprised him. Gumball was at the water fountain in the building as Marshall entered and he poked the pink-haired boy in the back.

"Hey, Gumbutt," Marshall said. "I thought you had Chem yesterday?"

"I did," Gumball said, glowering at Marshall's pet name for him. "But I'm taking two courses."

"Can you do that?"

"Here you can."

"Huh... well, whatever," Marshall said, walking down the hall with his roommate. "So what was the deal yesterday? I had to take Ashley out to dinner. I wasted about a hundred bucks on her."

"I'm not your cook, Marshall," Gumball mumbled. "You can make your own dinner. And it's not my fault you took her out."

"But your dinner tastes good," Marshall said with a sarcastic puppy dog face. "I guess those cooking classes pay off."

Gumball rolled his eyes as they entered class. The two boys sat together at the top row and Gumball fiddled with his bag, looking for something. Marshall leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table. The other boy eyed Marshall's dirty sneakers but didn't say anything about it.

"So what do you think about Fionna Mertens?" Marshall asked suddenly.

"I think she's a nice girl," Gumball said. "Why?"

Marshall shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do you think of her?"

"She's cool, I guess. Not like me but maybe a few levels below. Like one or two."

"That's pretty cool in your standards," Gumball said with disinterest. "I heard she's really athletic and had brilliant grades in English in high school."

"So what?"

"So... she has AAA material. Obviously if she got in. I wonder if she'll bring the school any awards this year."

"Maybe. Why d'you think she's a virgin?"

"That's none of our business so can you just drop it?"

"No! What's her deal? What guy didn't want to totally ride that-."

"Stop _right_ there," Gumball warned. "That's incredibly disrespectful."

"She ain't here," Marshall snapped, waving his hand around the class to indicate his point. "What does it matter."

"She's our friend and it's not polite to talk behind her back like that."

"I'm not ridiculing her."

Gumball pursed his lips and said no more, turning his attention to the front as class began. Meanwhile, Fionna entered her Drama class. It was a rather small classroom with a few desks and a stage in the back. The teacher was clacking away at his computer in the snug corner as the students wandered around, talking to one another and getting to know each other. A few people were around that Fionna recognized. There was BMO, that video game player, who was talking with Mocro. Brutus Booker, that slow talking boy, and LSP. Andrew and Samson, who paused to wave at Fionna and she waved back.

"Fi!" a familiar voice shrieked and the blonde was immediately pulled into a hug by Cake. "I knew you would take this class! That goodness I'm not alone."

"You have your boyfriend," Fionna pointed out breathlessly for Cake had her arm around Fionna's neck.

"I meant girl friend standards," Cake said. "C'mon, I wanna introduce you to someone I met yesterday." She dragged Fionna over to BMO and gestured flamboyantly to her. "I think you remember BMO, right?"

"You were the one playing with the Gameboy," Fionna confirmed. BMO giggled with a nod.

"That's right," she said. "My parents are big video game promoters so I get a lotta freebies. You should come over sometime and play a few games."

"That'd be rad!" Fionna said excitedly. "You'd really let me?"

"Of course," BMO said sweetly. "As long as you're willing to be beaten by me!"

"You're on!" Fionna said with a grin.

The teacher called their attention and asked them to sit. They obliged and Fionna sat with Cake, BMO, Mocro, Andrew, and Samson on the right side of the room. They turned their attention to the front of the room as the teacher, Mr. Matthews, smiled at them. He started to explain how the class was going to go over the course of the year and passed out a little welcoming paper. Fionna overlooked the curriculum and found her smile growing as she got more and more excited about this semester's class. She was going to like this class a lot.

They started to warm up with a few improv games and, by the time they were dismissed, Fionna was laughing her butt off with Cake and BMO. They grabbed their things and made their way outside the class, Mocro following behind them as he went through a few papers in his bag. The three girls were giggling like crazy as they made their way out of the building and into the quad.

Cake invited BMO out to lunch and she happily agreed, saying how she wanted to get to know the two girls more. They started to make their way down to the cafe again when Gumball and Marshall were seen walking up to them.

"Oh Lord," Fionna mumbled.

"What?" Cake said.

"Marshall Lee," Fionna said with a roll of her eyes.

The two boys stopped in front of them and smiled at the four of them. "Good afternoon," Gumball said politely.

"Hey," Marshall said with a wave of his hand. "Going out to lunch?"

"Yeah," Cake said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Gumball said.

"Only if Fionna says it's okay," Marshall said suddenly, getting right in Fionna's face. "How 'bout it, Mertens? Gonna let that mean ol' jerk Marshall Lee come with you? I know you want me to."

Fionna glared at him but didn't say anything. They had a full stare-off and the others watched them for a few awkward minutes. Fionna didn't let her guard down but Marshall was refusing to give in. Suddenly, she raised her hand and flicked him in the eyeball, making him retreat, stepping back in surprise and rubbing his eye with a scowl on his face. Fionna grinned at him and slugged him in the arm.

"You can come, loser," Fionna teased.

Marshall rolled his eyes but smirked a little, feeling a little successful since he was tagging along. The group entered the cafe and were taken to a back table and given menus. Fionna was squeezed between Marshall and Cake, Cake next to Mocro, who was next to Gumball, who was next to BMO. Marshall and BMO on the ends of the booth. They ordered their drinks and started to talk about their second day. Fionna and BMO were talking across the table about their favorite video games. Cake was sending little love taps on the side of Mocro's head, giggling. He would smile and return the Morse code and the two of them would grin. Gumball was writing something down in a notebook and Marshall Lee was flirting with the waitress as she worked at the station near their table.

They received their drinks a few minutes later and ordered their meals before diving into a game of twenty questioned that Cake requested. They were all laughing as Fionna guessed Marshall's answer that was absolutely ridiculous as the door opened and someone yelled Marshall Lee's name. They all turned their heads to see Ashley and a group of girls behind her. Ashley was practically seething as she stormed over to the table and yanked Marshall Lee out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Ashley demanded.

Marshall pushed her hand off of his shirt. "What the hell do you care?"

"You're supposed to take me and my friends out to lunch!" Ashley snapped. "Let's go. _Now!_"

"No!" Marshall said defiantly. "Get out of here. I'm with my friends and I don't want to buy an expensive lunch for you and them!" He jabbed a finger in her friends' direction. "Go away!"

"Marshall Lee..." Ashley began, about to get Marshall to give in but someone tugged Marshall into his seat. But Fionna was absent from the booth, showing she swapped places with him. So she was glaring into the taller girl's face. It was quite the scene and a tad comical since Fionna was shorter and Ashley looked like she could bear Fionna to a pulp but the entire cafe was silent as Fionna stood her ground.

"He said back off," Fionna said. "Why don't you stop being a controlling bitch and use your own money, that you've probably gained by stripping, to buy your own lunch. Sound good?"

Ashley gaped furiously at Fionna and the others in the booth stared at the blonde girl in total shock. Marshall Lee had no idea what to do. Since when did Fionna stand up for him? _Why_ was she standing up for him?

"Why you little-," Ashley started but Fionna raised her hand and stopped her speech.

"Save it," Fionna said with a smirk. "I'm sure you need your breath for other means tonight. Go on... leave. My friends and I want to enjoy a pleasant lunch and your presence is ruining it."

Fionna pointed calmly to the door. Ashley let out an annoyed huff, gathered all the dignity she had left and turned abruptly, filing out of the cafe with her friends. Fionna smiled simply and turned to the booth. She dragged Marshall Lee out of his seat, sat back down beside Cake, and pulled Marshall back down. The food arrived shortly and the cafe kicked back into life again. Everyone in the booth was staring at Fionna in surprise as she calmly ate her sandwich. She noticed their stares and she looked up.

"What?" she said.

BMO and Cake burst out laughing and Gumball's open mouth spread into a smile. Mocro smiled too and started to eat his food. Marshall was still staring at Fionna with a stunned expression on his face. Fionna glanced over at him and laughed.

"I've decided something," she said.

"What's that?" he said, blinking.

"I like you," she said with a grin. "I may not like your attitude but you're a cool dude. So I think we can be friends."

She returned to her sandwich and Marshall started to laugh. "I'll take it. Glad to meet your approval."

The first week of college went by quickly and Fionna found herself wanting to collapse by the end of the week. After gymnastics on Friday, Fionna was rubbing her back and aching in places she didn't think was possible. She was trudging home and mumbling angrily to herself, wanting nothing more but to crash on the couch and order out. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around slightly to see Blaise smiling at her.

"Hello," he said gently.

Fionna straightened at once and blushed a little, ignoring the aches and pains in her body. "Hi! I missed... um... how are you?"

"I'm well," he said. "I hope that you don't mind if I walk you home?"

"Uh, sure," she said with a smile.

They started to walk down the street and began to talk a little. Fionna and Blaise had gone out for lunch on the third day, like he promised, and it had just been the two of them. They really clicked and started to become good friends. Fionna found herself very enamored by Blaise and his ideas and Blaise found himself very interested in Fionna's mannerisms. They made it to Fionna's block and grinned at one another as they stood awkwardly in front of Fionna's dorm.

"Uh... it was nice talking to you," Fionna said shyly. "Do you wanna hang out with my friends and I on Sunday? We're going to play some basketball and I think it'll be nice if you hang out with us. I think they'd like you."

Blaise nodded and agreed to go. Fionna smiled a little brighter and she told him to meet her at her home at noon. She waved him goodbye and entered her house as he walked down the pathway. Fionna closed the door behind her and slumped over, her aches screaming at her to stop moving. She stumbled into the living room and was about to fall on the couch but found it was occupied. BMO was lying on the couch with a gamer magazine. Fionna was a little surprised to see her since she didn't see Cake anywhere.

"Hey, BMO," Fionna said.

The teal-haired girl looked up and smiled. "Hi, Fionna!"

"What are you doing here?"

"My sorority got boring," BMO said. "So I'm hanging here for a bit."

"Where is Cake?"

"In here!" Cake's voice called from the kitchen. "Sorry, sweetie! I didn't hear you come in."

Fionna walked into the kitchen, rubbing the back of her neck, and found Cake going through the take-out drawer. Cake asked her what she wanted for dinner and Fionna said she didn't care. BMO suggested pizza and the two other girls agreed with smiles. They ordered a half pepperoni and half cheese and played a few video games that turned a little violent as BMO leaned into Fionna's body, blocking her view and trying to stop her from beating her in the game. Fionna and BMO ended up tussling a little and Cake ultimately ended up winning. The two fighting girls noticed Cake celebrating and started to laugh. They exchanged evil grins and pounced on Cake and started to tickle her, Cake shrieking with laughter, trying to push them off.

Soon BMO had to get home so she bid the two girls goodbye and left the house. Fionna suddenly remembered her aching body and, like a mallet, it crashed onto her and the pain came back all over again.

"I'm going upstairs," Fionna said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed before I die."

Cake chuckled. "Alright, baby cakes. See you in the morning."

Fionna trudged upstairs and entered her room, falling on her bed with a groan. She opened her eyes again before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes as she stumbled around the room, changing into her pajamas. After a while, she found her eyes get heavy and she landed in bed again, letting sleep wash over her.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I beg and plead that you guys hold on for a little longer. I'm also working on another fan fiction as I "speak" (also Adventure Time) that might please those who read Fionna: The Last Human standing. I'll be back when I can! Love you guys and thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It mean a lot!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Basketball, Bickering, and Bands

**Guys... hey. So I've been ultra super busy. We just had a Harry Potter week at the camp I work for and I met a super cute guy who plays Quidditch for his college. And oh my gods, I played Quidditch with the coaches and I was head of Hufflepuff house (I love that house) and I have a plan: I'm playing Quidditch when I get into college.**

**I'm taking your written songs! So send me a PM or a review with your own entry. And I'm also doing a new thing. You (that's right, **_**you**_**) can add a line in the story. It can be a clever comeback or whatever. For lines, a little (!) will appear when the line comes up. For example:**

**A line was incorporated by so-and-so for Marshall Lee to say. so thank you for the entry! A (!) will appear so look out for that!**

(!)"You think you're so brilliant, don't you?" Fionna said, glaring at Marshall.

"You give me far too much credit, Fi. I think I'm fantastic," Marshall said with a laugh. (!)

**So you can be a little piece of the story. You'll also be in the credits at the very end of the story.**

**The song in this chapter was originally going to be in **_**Henchman**_** in place of the Fisherman Song Marcy sang at the Duke of Nuts' party. So all credit goes to whoever originally wrote it. It didn't say on the wiki. And the Fisherman Song is also in there so credit goes to whoever wrote it. Again, there wasn't any info on the wiki,**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the story line.**

"Pass the goddam ball, Abadeer!" shouted Fionna.

"No way!" Marshall grinned.

The gang was playing basketball in the gym. It was Marshall, Fionna, Cake, and Gumball versus BMO, Mocro, Blaise, and LSP. So far, Marshall was proving to be a ball-hog and Fionna was becoming frustrated. Everyone else had given up watching the two of them argue about the rules and how he was refusing to pass the ball. Cake was leaning against the bleachers, texting someone. BMO was talking with Gumball and LSP. Mocro was sitting beside Cake, looking bored. Blaise was on Cake's other side, flipping through his phone.

The other two wouldn't stop bickering. It was finally getting to Cake so she stood up, kicked the ball out of Marshall's hands and pushed the two away from one another.

"Alright! That's enough!" Cake said. "We're done playing. We take the game."

"Fine," the others muttered, not really paying attention.

The others started moving from their spots and they made their way towards the front of the gym. Fionna pushed Marshall over and ran after Cake. Marshall laughed and got to his feet, walking after them.

"We can never get the two of you together," Gumball said with a sigh. "Or you'll tear one another apart or bicker about nonsense."

"Don't get mad at me!" Fionna barked. She jabbed a finger into Marshall's chest. "He's the asshole ball-hog!"

"Your defense sucks!" Marshall teased her.

And once again, they fell back into arguing. Blaise glanced over at Cake and asked whether or not they were always like this. Cake smirked.

"Ever since they met, on _Monday_, they're acting like they're old friends/enemies," Cake said. BMO giggled and Mocro added a "yeah."

"It's getting lumping annoying," LSP mumbled.

They all got outside and began to go their separate ways. LSP had to go to a club meeting, Blaise was off to do some extra credit for a class, BMO also had to return to her sorority, and Mocro had to head home to go finish his homework. So it was just Marshall, Fionna, Cake, and Gumball going down the block to the boys' dorm to hang out and eat lunch. All the way there, Cake and Gumball had to endure the bickering of the other two. When they arrived at the dorm, Gumball unlocked the door and entered, the other three following him.

It was a similar set up like Fionna and Cake's home. One living room, one kitchen (except there was a little window/booth that peered into the living room), and upstairs was a bathroom and two bedrooms. Thankfully, Fionna had reluctantly given up on her stupid argument with Marshall to sit down on the couch and take a breather. Marshall made to sit beside her but Cake beat him to it, giving him a death glare.

"Let's not get into another argument, Paste Face," she said.

"Am I Paste Face?" Marshall said, his eyebrows raising.

Fionna started to laugh. "I like his paste face!"

Gumball came out of the kitchen with a brilliantly put together cheese plate. The other three stared at him in surprise at this, for lack of a better word, fancy lunch. He smiled boldly and gestured to the plate.

"Dig in!" he sang.

"Gumbutt, did you seriously make a cheese plate?" Marshall asked, leaning into his recliner. "For lunch after playing basketball?"

"Playing is such an overstatement," Fionna mumbled, taking a cracker and spreading cheese on it. "I like the lunch, Gumball. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure!" Gumball said, smiling brightly at her, making her blush a little. Marshall rolled his eyes and took a large, loud bite out of a red apple.

A silence fell over the four of them as they ate their lunch. Fionna's eyes were wandering around the room and she took in how surprisingly clean it was. She was expecting it to be messy since Marshall lived there but having Gumball as a roommate must be the reason it was tidy. She had an itch to go upstairs and see their rooms. There had to be something interesting.

"May I use the restroom, Benson?" Fionna asked, looking up at the pink-haired boy. Gumball was a little shocked to hear his first named used but he nodded anyway. Fionna rushed up the stairs and took a small right to peer into Gumball's room. It was open a crack so she could see into it. She felt a little bad for snooping but she couldn't help herself.

It was just as she expected. Neat and tidy. The bed nicely made with warm looking sheets. The desk was stacked with books and chemistry equipment. Nothing out of the ordinary for someone like Gumball. But she really wanted to see Marshall's room. She turned to the left and tried to open his door but it was locked. There was a keyhole and she tried looking through it but that old age myth about looking through a keyhole proved to be false. She entered the bathroom and found that it was actually messy in some areas. Half the sink was pretty gunked up but the other side was orderly.

"These two could have their own television show," Fionna said with a snicker. She turned towards the door that would lead her into Marshall's room and opened it. It was unlocked! Success! She poked her head through and her mouth fell open.

His room was incredible. Posters upon posters covered the walls, guitars were sitting in stands on the floor, his bed was a dark purple with black sheets and was tossed around haphazardly. A laptop was resting on his desk and sheet music was spilling onto the floor.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and her heart leapt into her throat. She whipped around and saw Marshall Lee standing in the doorway, examining the frame.

"Y'know, most people shut the door when they take a piss," Marshall said. "But I guess your a special kind of weird." He smirked. "Admiring the bedroom?" She blinked, completely embarrassed and ashamed for snooping around.

"Sorry," she said quietly as she made her way to leave. She pushed passed Marshall but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Gumball and Cake went out to go grocery shopping," Marshall said. "I was told to take care of ya. C'mon, let's go in my room."

She gave him a skeptical look and he rolled his eyes. "Trust me, alright? I wanna show you somethin' cool."

He unlocked his bedroom door and they entered. Marshall grabbed a guitar that was shaped like an axe and pointed at his bed for Fionna to sit. As he tuned his guitar, he spoke to her.

"I'm in a band," he said.

"Are you?" she said.

He nodded. "Yup. Called Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings. With my buddies Georgia, Wendell, and Boo. You should see us play sometime."

"Maybe I will. And, Marshall, I'm sorry about sneaking around."

"Don't sweat it. I would do the same thing." He finished tuning his guitar and smiled. "Now shut your face so I can rock your soul with my music."

"Go for it." She leaned against his headboard as he cleared his throat.

"This is a song about a jelly doughnut!" he said loudly, making her giggle. He took a deep breath and played on his guitar.

_I know I should take a shower 'cause I'm smelly_

_But instead I'm gonna go out and buy a doughnut with jelly_

_Baby, said I'm gonna go out and buy a doughnut_

_A doughnut with jelly!_

The short song ended and Fionna started to laugh and clap. He bowed arrogantly but he was smiling almost humbly.

"Wanna hear another one?" he asked. She nodded and sat up a little higher. For some odd reason, Fionna was attracted to his voice. His smooth, silky singing was hypnotic and she just wanted to hear more.

Marshall tuned his guitar again and then winked at her. "This is a song I wrote about a fisherman!" he shouted.

_You look so cute sittin' on your boat_

_I wanna suck out your eyeballs_

_And rip out your throat_

_I wanna suck out your eyeballs_

_And rip out your throat_

Fionna stared at him with an odd expression.

"What the hell? That was dark," she said but a smile was on her lips. He shrugged.

"I was in a dark place when I wrote that song," he said.

"I hope your other songs are way better," she said. "Not that it wasn't good... it was just a little surprising."

"Don't you worry!" he said, holding up his guitar. "I got way more. Way better. You'll see Bun Brain."

"Bun Brain?" she repeated.

"Like it?" he grinned. "I see you like bunnies. You deserve a fitting nickname. Cute, right?"

"Sure, Paste Face," Fionna giggled.

He played her a few more small songs until Cake came back to take Fionna home. Reluctantly, Fionna left his room and waved him goodbye. He gave her a small salute and another wink. On the walk home, Fionna found herself playing back his songs in her head and wanted nothing but to hear more of his music.

The next morning, Fionna entered Simone's class by herself and sat beside Gumball, Cake, and Mocro. BMO and Blaise had started to take a liking to hanging out with them and sat in the row below them with LSP. While Simone wrote something on the blackboard, the six of them were talking. Marshall had yet to come to class and it looked as if he was going to be late. Right as Simone turned to address them and get their attention, Marshall burst through the doors and sunk into a seat next to Gumball. Right after him was Ashley. Both of them were seething and glaring at one another. The white haired girl shot an evil look in Fionna's direction and marched up the steps to the top row.

Simone's eyes widened a little and she looked over at Marshall with a concerned expression. He wasn't meeting anyone's eyes and his head was staring down at the desk in front of him. Simone didn't press any further and called everyone's attention back to the front.

After class, the gang made their rounds around the campus, dropping off some everyone at their buildings until it was the usual four, plus Mocro, left. Fionna grabbed Marshall's shoulder and made him face her.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Marshall said, shaking her hand off of his shoulder.

"You and Ashley," Cake said.

"Nothing," Marshall said coldly.

"Nothing?" Gumball repeated, sounding skeptical. "I don't believe that."

"Yeah," Mocro mumbled.

"It's nothing!" he snapped, storming off. Gumball sighed.

"Sometimes it's impossible to understand him," he said.

"You think they broke up?" Fionna asked.

Cake shook her head. "No... they musta got into an argument about something."

All eyes turned on Fionna but she didn't notice. They walked into their music classes (Gumball to his cooking class) and the subject was dropped. Fionna spent her class doing warmups with Samson and LSP but they ended up goofing off in the back during the last ten minutes. After they were excused, Fionna rushed off and found herself in Marshall's shoes. Like the first day, he was chasing after her and now, she was going after him. She slowed down and stopped in front of Cake's room, that had yet to be let out.

She leaned on the wall and flipping through her folder, waiting for Cake to come out of her class. A few students passed her by before someone stopped in front of her. Marshall Lee poked her forehead and she looked up at him.

"Hola," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Feeling better?" Fionna couldn't let it go. Whatever he and Ashley had been fighting about, it was obviously bugging him. He was about to protest but she placed a finger on his lips. "Seriously, Marshall."

He sighed and she dropped her finger. "We were just arguing about... duh... about..."

"What?" she urged.

"She was just getting jealous," he said. "It's no big deal, really. I promise that it's nothing I can't handle."

She bit her lip but said no more. Cake's class was still not out of class so Marshall kindly offered to take Fionna out to lunch. She shot Cake a text telling her where she was going to be and followed Marshall out of the building. They walked down to a local diner and sat in a booth. He looked at the door and smiled.

"Ash never comes in here," he said, sounding relieved. "It's a good thing since she's probably on the hunt for my head."

"Why doesn't she come in?" Fionna asked.

"'Cause she hates diners. She prefers bistros or cafes," he explained. "That's why it sucks that I can't hang with you guys at the cafe anymore. She'll come after me."

"It's a shame that she runs your life," she said.

He stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Marsh, don't you see how she's controlling you?"

He blinked.

"She's being a huge bitch! Bugging you, making you angry. You're acting like someone you're not. I've only known you for a week but I can tell that when you're with her, you're not you. But when you're with me or others one-on-one or simple without her, you're a really sweet guy."

Again, he blinked. He felt heat crawl up his neck and he ran a hand through his hair out of embarrassment. He didn't even know what to say. Marshall was suddenly so flustered and he leaned into the seat, tapping his fingers on the table awkwardly. Fionna enjoyed this sudden change in his attitude and smiled to herself, sipping peacefully on her milkshake.

After lunch, they left the diner and headed back on campus. They had a little time left so they met up with Cake and Gumball by building two for a small conversation. Unfortunately, Ashley ran over, grabbed Marshall, and dragged him away from the group. Fionna stared after them but turned back to her friends after Ashley forced herself onto Marshall and started making out with him.

With a roll of her eyes, Fionna bid her friends goodbye and marched off to the locker rooms to get ready for her gymnastics class. As she walked into the gym with her uniform on, she ran into Samson and Andrew. Becky hadn't arrived yet so Fionna took her time talking to them.

"Sorry I missed the Fight Club meeting," she said. "Friday was a little hectic after school."

Samson grinned. "No worries, Fionna. Maybe next time, yeah?"

Fionna nodded. "Of course. I would love to join up."

"Good. But it was a small meeting," Andrew said. "So it wasn't anything you needed to see. Nothing missed."

"That's good. I was hoping I wasn't too late," Fionna said.

"Of course not!" Samson assured her. "We always have room for new members."

"Well leave a space for me!" Fionna said, waving them goodbye and running off to her group as Becky walked in.

After class, the two boys walked Fionna out of the gym and kindly offered to walk her home. But she politely declined for she had a previous engagement. She had promised Marshall during lunch that she would come and watch his band rehearse in Georgia and Boo's sorority. She was supposed to meet Marshall in front of his dorm. She was actually really excited to hear his band. Fionna even hoped that Marshall would ask her to sing with her. But that was unlikely to happen since he liked to be the center of attention.

She waited in front of his building, watching fellow students wander by to head home or head to late classes. The fall air was crisp and clean and Fionna inhaled with a small smile. She closed her eyes and let the cold breeze blow by her. But her peaceful moment was ruined when the rev of an engine caught her attention.

Fionna opened her eyes and saw Marshall sitting on his motorcycle, smiling at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She grinned too and nodded. He handed her his helmet and she got on. Marshall revved the engine again and drove off down the rode. Fionna let out an excited squeal and wrapped her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fly off. She watched as the buildings whizzed by. The first time she had taken a ride on his bike, it was short lived and wasn't really exciting. But this time, she felt like she was flying.

It was such an adrenaline rush. And it made her upset when it ended and they parked in front of the sorority building. Marshall hopped off, dragging her off too. He strode up the path way and made a right to a small garage where the three band members were setting up.

"Wassup?" Marshall howled, waving at them.

"Hey, Marsh," said Georgia.

"Took you long enough," muttered Boo.

"Aw, give 'im a break," grinned Wendell. "We're usually the ones who are late."

Georgia eyed Fionna. "Who's this?"

Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna by the shoulders and cozied her up to his side. "This, my friends, is Fionna Mertens. She's a freshman."

"Ooh!" the other three snickered.

"Enjoying school so far, freshie?" Wendell teased.

"Uh, I guess," Fionna replied, trying to get out of Marshall's grasp.

"What's your major?" Boo said.

"Athletics. But specifically Gymnastics," Fionna said, wriggling away from the raven-haired boy and leaning against an amp.

"Fun!" Georgia chimed. "We're music majors. All of us are juniors."

"Enough small talk," Marshall snapped, grabbing a guitar from the wall. "Let's bring the house down!"

"Hell yeah!" Wendell shouted, sliding towards the drum kit. Georgia grabbed a bass and Boo got another guitar. Marshall sent a wink in Fionna's direction.

"Ready to be rocked, Mertens?" he said, a smirk crawling up his lips.

She nodded, eager to hear more of his music. Marshall plugged in his guitar and counted his band in...

**I'm trying to tie in a few similar plots from episodes to the story. So if you see something familiar, you'll know where. So, for example, the next chapter will be like Heat Signature. Similar to it. Meh, when it comes up, you'll understand.**

**This one kind of sucked (sorry) but I was trying to move it along. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH better.**

**Please send in songs! I would love to hear and see your entries! You'll get credit!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Gangs, Tricks, and Orientation

**Wassup!? How ya'll doin' out there? It's been a while but I would like to update this lovely story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to all of you who faved and added this to your alerts and to those who faved me. :) That makes me very happy to see on my email inbox.**

**I am very happy to announce that someone has entered a few songs to the story. So thank you very much, **_**ReckedSmiles, **_**for your songs. Not all of them will be used in this chapter but one will be used.**

**I'm still taking line and song entries. For more info, you can inbox me or look at the previous chapter. (I'm too lazy to write everything down right now. Too lazy to copy and paste but not lazy enough to write this).**

**Remember, this chapter is heavily influenced from the episode **_**Heat Signature**_**. Similar things will appear. Not completely like the episode but... you'll see. All rights to the original transcript of _Heat Signature _goes to Ako Castuera and Tom Herpich.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, people! Nothing!**

* * *

Fionna was still leaning on the amp while Marshall counted in his band, Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings.

"One, two! One, two, three, four!" he shouted and then slammed onto his guitar.

The band struck up their music and it flowed towards the ceiling and pumped through the amps. Fionna felt the floor vibrate and she stood off the amp, jumping at the sudden blast of sound. They played the intro for a few seconds until Marshall started to sing into the mic.

_So far I'm goin' no where_

_I'm sick and tried of your little games_

_Why can't you just stop all this_

_Nonsense and listen to me!_

_You've never hear my voice!_

_Or let me state my opinions!_

_I can't do anything to stop this madness!_

He stepped away from the mic for a second and riffed on his guitar. Fionna was rooted to the spot as she stared at him. The music was filling her head and she could almost see the notes fly from his strings and into the air. Like she could read what he was playing. Her knees felt weak and she sunk into a lawn chair as Marshall hit the chorus. Fionna closed her eyes and all of the pointless static from the world around her left. All she could hear was the music. All she _wanted_ to hear was the music.

When Marshall finished the song, and the last note reverberated through the garage. Fionna opened her eyes and Marshall was grinned at her.

"So, what'd ya think?" he asked.

"Duuude," she said. "That was sweet!"

His grin broadened. "Thanks, Fi! Glad you liked it!"

"I loved it!" Fionna said, standing up.

They played a few more sets before they took a break. They lounged around the garage with cold sodas and talked.

"So... how'd ya'll meet?" Fionna asked them.

"We were in a gang together back in high school," Marshall said, leaning back in his chair. "Not like the whole drug taking, sex having, shooting others gang. Just a trouble making gang."

"You sure about the sex having part?" Wendell snickered.

Fionna grimaced and the two other girls laughed.

"Aw, relax, Mertens," Boo said. "That was just a joke."

She wanted to believe them but Fionna had a hunch that they were lying to her. She usually trusted her gut feelings. Marshall started to go into detail about their old gang days and he even went into saying that they were still kind of in the gang since they were in the band. They had outside members who supported the band and even went through rituals to become such. It was like a fraternity or sorority handshake that you had to learn. Fionna actually wanted to be a part of this since she was becoming a fan.

"Marshall Lee," she said seriously and he looked over at her. "I insist you make me a member of your gang... or a fan, or whatever."

"I dunno..." Marshall said.

"Please!" Fionna begged.

"Alright, alright," he said with a shrug. "Fine."

Fionna pumped her fist in victory. "Yes!"

Wendell leaned forward and poked Marshall in the arm. He glanced at Fionna who was doing an excited dance in her seat. "C'mon, Marshall! You're gonna turn this freshie goofball into one of our members?" he whispered.

Marshall chuckled. "Don't worry, she'll just be a fan. She's not even gang material. Besides, I've got something more fun in mind." He gestured the other two closer and started to whisper his plan to them. He loved messing with Fionna and this was the perfect opportunity to do it.

"Okay, Marshall, I'm ready now," she said.

Marshall stood up. "Okay, hold that thought. I'll be right back." He walked towards a shelf and dug around for a second. Georgia giggled a little and Fionna sent her a questioning look.

The raven-haired boy walked back over with what looked like a tattoo kit. Fionna felt her stomach turn into a knot but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm gonna perform the marking ritual," he said. "You close your eyes and I'll give you a tattoo. Don't open your eyes until I say so."

"A... a tattoo?" she repeated.

"A small one. On your neck. Two short ones like mine," Marshall pulled down his shirt's collar and showed off his two fake bite-marks on his neck. It looked as if a vampire had made a meal out of him. He sent her a reassuring smile. "I promise it won't hurt that made, okay?"

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. He turned the tattoo kit towards his band member and revealed that it was a henna tattoo kit. The others lapsed into silent laughter and Marshall grinned. He sat beside Fionna and took out the kit.

"Ready?" he said.

She nodded, biting her lip. He leaned forward and pinched her neck hard, making her whimper and wince. He worked quickly and drew the "tattoo" on her neck. He leaned back and admired his handiwork.

"Okey dokey," he said. "All done. Feeling okay?"

She opened her eyes and felt her neck. Georgia rushed over with a mirror and let Fionna peer into it. Marshall actually made it look real. But, of course, Fionna thought it _was_ real. Cake was gonna kill her but she didn't care. She really wanted to be a part of something.

"Whoa..." she said. "Cool."

"Don't you feel a little thirsty?" asked Boo.

"A little... why?" Fionna said.

"Well, the next task is to drink some beer," Marshall said. He put away the kit and walked over to a cooler, taking out a sparkling cider bottle. He added some other sodas in bottle to give it a weird taste. He ripped off a label from a beer bottle and taped it onto the cider bottle. He handed it to Fionna but she hesitated.

"Is it real?" she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it's real, Bun Brain. Drink it."

"But I'm not twenty-one yet," she said.

"It's just one bottle," Georgia said. "You can do it."

Fionna took the bottle from him and took a swig. Her eyes widened and water and she choked on it, tearing the bottle from her lips and coughing. Marshall watched, feeling a little guilty as Fionna ended up downing the drink. His friends laughing in the back. Fionna heaved a breath and gave the bottle back to Marshall.

"It's done... am I part of the group now?" she asked, eager to get this thing done.

"Mmm... not yet," he said, the guilt ebbing away. "That's really high up there. First, you gotta finish the orientation."

Georgia started to giggle but the others glared at her. Her cheeks flushed and she stopped. Marshall looked back at Fionna and grinned.

"You think you can handle it, chump?" he said.

She jumped to her feet and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Oh, baby, yeah!"

* * *

They ended up leading her into the forest nearby the university. The three band member stood by as they watched, completely amused, Marshall go through the stupid orientation with Fionna.

"Okay, Fi, the first phase of orientation is learning," He grabbed Fionna's hand and twirled her, "to dance." Fionna twirled into his chest and felt her face warm up. She had never been this close to him.

She giggled nervously and took his other hand, unsure of what else to do. Startled, he pushed her away slightly.

"Ah! Hey!" he snapped, his face warming up. The others started to laugh. Ignoring them, Marshall went on and pretended that nothing happened. "Okay, you gotta learn to dance with others. When you go to my concerts, you can't dance with the band, y'know? So you have to go up to other people and fearlessly ask them to dance! Don't say anything, though. Just start dancing. Get it?"

"I guess..." Fionna muttered.

"C'mon, you gotta give me more enthusiasm!" he said.

"Yeah!" Fionna shouted, thrusting her fist in the air.

Marshall grabbed her over to a clearing where they saw LSP sitting on a log, talking on his cellphone to one of his friends. Marshall pointed towards him and Fionna shook her head wildly but Marshall kept defiantly pointing.

"Oh, my god, Max. Ever since Chris stopped eating meat, his skin doesn't get any zits," LSP babbled. "I mean, he still looks fat, but like, I can't say that crap to his face."

"No!" Fionna mouthed to Marshall but he poked her hard in her "tattoo." She grimaced and shuffled into the clearing. LSP had yet to see her so he was still talking into his phone.

"I'm doing so awesome at this school," he said. "Like, right now, I'm waiting for gourmet food from my super hot senior girlfriend." That was when Fionna noticed he was hunched over, cooking a can of beans over the fire. She looked back at Marshall with a questioning look but he shrugged. Perhaps Blaise kicked him out for the night.

Fionna stood in front of him and LSP looked up from the ground. Blushing furiously, Fionna started to dance without saying a word. She looked at him hopefully, wanting him to get the message but he remained staring at her.

"Fionna? What the lump are you doing?" he demanded.

Fionna sent a look in Marshall's direction and he nodded, indicating to continue. The three band members came up from behind Marshall and started to watch the show.

"Max, I have to go!" LSP said as Fionna thrust her hand in front of his face, her cheeks redder than a tomato. "My friend Fionna is acting weird. Max, I have to go!"

Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings were snickering in the bushes as LSP started to cross-examine Fionna.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded.

"I... I, uh..." Fionna stuttered, halting her dancing. She backed up a little and tripped over her feet. Her shoe hit the can of beans and they spilled over. LSP's eyes widened as time seemed to slow down.

"Nooooooooo!" he cried, trying to grab the can. Time returned to normal as the can slipped through his fingers and collapsed on the grass. "MY BEANS!" He lunged towards Fionna but she dodged with ease, running back into the bushes, her face still alight. She found the four howling with laughter. She sat on the ground, completely embarrassed. Boo walked forward and grinned at her friends.

"Time to join in on the fun!" she said.

She waited for LSP to run over. "You ruined my dinner! Blaise refused to cook for me tonight! I'm gonna kill you!"

Suddenly, Boo popped out of the bushes and screamed in his face. LSP skidded to a halt and screamed too, running away in the opposite direction. The band started to laugh even harder at the sight. Boo smiled triumphantly. Marshall sat beside Fionna and clapped her hard on the back.

"Nice try, Fionna," he said. "Maybe next time, yeah?"

"That was humiliating," she mumbled.

The three others strode over. "You ready for the next level?"

Determined to follow through, she nodded and looked up from the grass. "You know I am!" Marshall Lee stared at his friends for a second, wondering what they were planning. They pushed Marshall out of the way and actually started to kick Fionna in the shins.

Fionna cried out in surprise and pain. She tried to get away but they were faster.

"What's the point of this!?" Fionna shouted at them.

"Kick her harder," Georgia said and they did so.

"Ow! That hurts!" Fionna protested.

Marshall growled and pushed them away. "Okay, enough!" he snapped. "Stop the toughness lesson!" He kneeled next to Fionna and helped her sit up. "Fionna. Are you okay?"

She had a few bruises and tears were sparkling in her eyes. But she nodded, her face set.

"I'm okay," she said. She coughed a little and sucked up her tears. "It's all worth it."

"See? She's fine," Georgia said, rolling her eyes.

"When did _you_ go all soft?" Wendell demanded. "You used to like teaching people about kicks back in high school."

Marshall didn't say anything. Georgia leaned towards the other two.

"Hey, guys," she said. "I think Fionna's ready to learn how to party..." She sent a devious wink towards them and put her fingers up to her lips and took an inhale. They snickered and Marshall looked over his shoulder, suspicion written on his face. They stopped at once and acted aloof.

"I like to party," Fionna said at once, getting to her feet, Marshall following her.

"All you have to do is come with us," Georgia said.

"Cool," Fionna said.

Marshall realized what they were talking about and grabbed her shoulder. "W-wait! There's more beginner lessons you need to learn before partying with a band! Like... uh... the mosh pit. See?" He started to push his way around the four of them. "Cool, right? Whoo!"

Fionna giggled. "No way. I wanna party."

She followed the three back to the sorority. Marshall was left alone. He barred his teeth and ran after them.

"You guys stop _right_ now!" he yelled.

"Marshall Lee, chill out," Georgia assured quietly. "It's going to be okay. We've got a plan." She turned to Fionna. "Now, sit on down." She forced Fionna in a chair and told her to shut her eyes. Boo handed Georgia a joint and Wendell lit it up. Marshall didn't even do drugs. This was going to far.

"Open up," Boo said and Fionna did so.

"What are you doing?" Marshall demanded. "You said you had a plan."

"We do," Wendell said. "It's to let her get high!"

They started to laugh. Marshall got furious. His auburn eyes burned with anger and he smacked the drug out of Georgia's hand. He yanked Fionna out of the chair and her eyes shot open, completely confused. He told Fionna to remain by his bike as he stormed over to his friends.

"Way to go, Marshall Lee," Wendell sneered.

"Hey, you guys need to stop trying to screw Fionna over with this stupid shit," Marshall hissed.

"She's gonna get into it someday," Boo said.

Marshall opened his mouth to argue to Wendell cut in, "Hey! Let's invite her to my fraternity. When she shows up..."

"We'll give her a nice drink!" the three band members shrieked.

"The boys will have fun partying with her," Georgia grinned. Marshall's eyes widened. This was no longer fun. Fionna's innocence was at stake. He tried to pushed them back but they ran up to Fionna.

"You already know how to party," Wendell said. "So we're gonna do something else."

"Yeah. _Throw_ a party in honor of our new gang member!" Boo lied.

"Holy snaps, that's awesome!" Fionna said, perking up in excitement.

Marshall ran over and brought his face close to hers, his eyes pleading. "They're _lying_ to you, Fi. They just want to get you drunk and make you a toy for entertainment."

"What?" everyone else said.

"He's just jealous of you," Boo declared.

Wendell scrolled down his fraternity number on a piece of paper and handed it to Fionna. "We'll see you at midnight at my place," he told her. The three walked off and Marshall grabbed Fionna's shoulders.

"Promise me you're not going to that party," he said.

"I'm not gonna go," Fionna said bluntly.

He raised his eyebrows in shock. "You're not?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I'm kinda tired from doing all this stuff today. I'm just gonna go home and chill."

"Oh... okay."

"Well, I'm going home."

"Wanna ride?"

"No thanks. Peace."

She walked off, her hands in her pockets. He stared after her, the feeling that she had just lied to his face not going away. Marshall blinked but hopped onto his bike and drove off towards his home.

* * *

Fionna arrived in the front of the fraternity. The lights were on inside so someone had to be up. She wasn't exactly sure why she was the only person invited to this party. It certainly look like there were other party-goers there. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the drive. She knocked and Wendell answered.

"Hey, guys," Fionna said.

"Hey," Boo and Georgia giggled slyly. Boo was holing a funnel and tube and a few of the fraternity members were walking around, music playing in the background. Everyone was more or less a little drunk.

"Uh..." Fionna said nervously.

"Oh, relax. They're a part of the gang," Wendell lied.

"Oh, would you knock it off?" Georgia snapped. "Fionna, you're not part of the gang. That was just a whole set up to mess with you."

"What?" Fionna said, the message sinking in.

"Open wide," Boo said, watching Wendell grab Fionna's arms. "You're gonna have fun tonight." Georgia made her way over with a keg.

"Hey!" Fionna shouted. "Let go of me!" Fionna was able to free one of her arms and grab Wendell by the collar of her shirt. She flipped him over her head and he landed on his back with a thud. "I'll kick all of your asses right now! Let me out!"

"No way," Georgia said. "You promised. It's part of the code of the gang."

"You just told me it was fake!" Fionna cried.

"Oh yeah... well, whatever," Georgia said with a shrug.

The two girls heaved the keg and started to advance on Fionna when the door burst open. Marshall ran inside and kicked away the keg, sending it skidding into the corner, and backed into Fionna.

"Fi, I'm so sorry I got you into this," he said, his voice full of genuine apology. "I didn't think it would get this far and this... horrible. I should've never tried to prank you. I should have known they would take it too far and try to get their stupid friends some fun."

"It's okay," Fionna said. "I would've kicked their butts anyway. It sucks 'cause I was looking forward to talking to my dad about a record contract."

The four band members turned on Fionna and stared at her, eyes wide.

"Wait... did you say... record contract?" Georgia said.

"Yeah. My dad works for a record company," Fionna said. "But since you guys treated me like total jerks..."

The three who tricked her, rushed over to Fionna and got to their knees, apologizing horrendously and actually admitted that they simply wanted to see what kind of drunk she was. The guys were never going to try and sleep with her. Just party and hang out. Marshall didn't know what to make of that but it was _not_ okay whatsoever for them to do. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Fionna's arm. He dragged her out of the fraternity and shoved her onto the bike. He drove her to her dorm and walked her to her door.

"I'm still so sorry," he said softly. "This wasn't okay to do. It was wrong and I could have gotten you in a shit load of trouble." He pointed to her tattoo. "It's henna, by the way. It'll wash off in a few days."

"Marshall, it's okay, really," she said. She smiled genuinely. "I promise I'm not mad."

He seemed relieved. "Thank you so much... I should have known they'd take it too far. They still think they're in high school."

She shrugged. "Hey, it was kinda fun goofing off with you guys. But next time," She grabbed him by the collar and pulled back her other fist, ready to impale it into his face, "I won't hesitate to kick _your_ but for trying to trick me!"

He gulped a little and smiled weakly. "Got it."

"Good," she said, letting go of his shirt. "Thanks, Marsh. See you tomorrow!"

With a smile, she skipped into her house, leaving him a little shaken up. Note to self, he thought, _never_ prank Fionna again.

Unfortunately, Marshall never did keep that promise.

* * *

**I, ATHPluver, do **_**NOT**_** under any circumstances encourage the use to drugs or underage drinking. Nor do I encourage sexual relations outside of a loving and caring relationship. Just saying.**

**This was the first taste Fionna got of sleaze. And a little Fiolee with Marshall being all protective over Fionna. :D So cute! I hope I made the AT swap with the modern swap well. Please review, fav, alert, etc.**

**Thanks again to **_**ReckedSmiles**_** for your song entry. It means a lot! :)**

**See you all next time!**


	6. Coffee, Dates, and Smooches

**So I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I really want to see reviews guys. I want POSITIVE feedback and any suggestions you may have for the story.**

**I'm still taking song requests and line requests. And if there are any episodes you want to see from Adventure Time in this story, also let me know! :)**

**A line was submitted by **_**nerdalert2013**_**. So when their line comes up, a little (!) will appear. Thanks for the entry! It's very Marshall Lee.**

**Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward owns Adventure Time.**

* * *

The first month of school was slugging by. August was ending and the students of AAA were ready to really go deep into autumn. Fionna was in her dorm, finishing up a paper for Simone's class. On a piece of paper beside her, she was scribbling down random notes she didn't want to forget and occasionally drew a heart around a handwritten "Gumball". She was really starting to crush on him and she really wanted to tell him her feelings. But Fionna didn't think that he'd return them. She had voiced this to Cake but she asked about Blaise. Fionna shook her head and thought of him more as a friend than a boyfriend.

Fionna felt her eyes getting heavy but she needed to finish this essay. Grinding her teeth, she kept on typing until her fingers started to ache. Midnight rolled around. Then one... then two. The bathroom door opened and Cake poked her head into Fionna's room, her eyes squinting by the light of the computer.

"Fi... go to bed, sweetie," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "It's two-thirty."

"I gotta finish this," Fionna replied bluntly. "I... I gotta finish."

"You can finish in the morning," Cake said, walking over and removing Fionna's hand off of the keyboard. The blonde looked up at her sister with tired eyes. Cake smiled softly and cooed, "I know college is tough, sweet cheeks, but you have to rest sometime... or it'll be the death of you."

Fionna yawned and decided that her sister was right. She stumbled over to her bed, wished Cake goodnight, and fell asleep watching her sister's retreating figure.

Fionna woke up on her own the following morning. She finished up her paper as quickly as she could before stumbling around her room trying to get dressed nicely. Gumball had asked to meet up with her for a quick coffee before class and Fionna was dying to talk to him one-on-one. She was never able to since one of their friends usually interrupted but now was her chance!

She printed out her paper and ran downstairs, grabbing her sweat shirt as she flew out the door, locking it behind her. She skidded to a halt as she spied Gumball waiting for her directly in front of her face. Time froze as blue eyes met pink. Fionna's face turned red and she backed into her door with a shy smile.

"Oh, hey, Benson," she said, waving a little. "Sorry. Didn't see ya there."

He blinked a little and then grinned at her. "No worries. Ready to go? My treat."

"You don't have to," she said.

"Nonsense! I insist," he said, taking her hand tenderly and leading her down her pathway.

"Well... if you really want to," she said. "But I feel bad."

"Don't, Fionna. It's really no trouble."

They strode down to the local shops and entered the warm cafe. They stood in line together, still hand in hand. Fionna's neck and face was burning wildly. She was actually hanging out with Gumball! A rush of excitement was running through her veins. He was smiling so warmly at her. So kindly...

They ordered their drinks and waited for their names to be called. They sat on comfy chairs and started to talk.

"Simone's paper was impossible to write," Fionna complained, leaning on her hand.

"Really?" Gumball said, raising his eyebrows. "I thought it was easy."

That made her feel like a moron. He realized her sunken face and then shook his head rapidly.

"Oh, no! I mean." He coughed. "_Very_ difficult. Absolutely impossible!"

Fionna grinned. "Aw, Gumball. Stop trying to make me feel better. You're a super genius and I'm not. Of course you're gonna get it right off the bat."

He smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his pink hair. "I'm not that smart," he said with a modest shrug.

"No way, dude. You're crazy smart."

The cafe employee called Gumball's name and he stood, grabbing their drinks and handed Fionna's over to her. They walked out of the building, Gumball kindly holding the door open for her. Fionna had no idea why he wanted to even get coffee with her. It was eating her in the back of her mind. She wanted to know why.

"What made you ask me for coffee?" she finally asked him.

"I just wanted to get to know you better," he said earnestly. "So we can be really great pals!"

_Pals?_ Fionna thought, unimpressed. This guy was just looking for a friend. Fantastic. Well, beggars can't be choosers and Fionna wasn't going to object to a close friend. Perhaps... if they got really close, he would want to be something more. Still, it was kind of a downer that her crush was shoving her into the friendzone. Not an ideal place to be.

With a sigh, she let Gumball lead her to class as he joyfully talked about his cooking class. She was only half listening as she tried to nurse her internal wound, when she accidentally bumped into someone. Gumball's voice said something but Fionna didn't quite hear it since a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Awh! It's Fionna!" Marshall's voice shouted happily. Fionna felt her feet leave the ground.

"Marshall, put her down!" came Gumball's response.

"No way! I wanna hold my little bunny," Marshall teased, poking her bunny headband with his index finger.

"Abadeer, I will kick you in the balls if you don't let me down right now," Fionna warned. Marshall dropped her at once and her butt hit the ground. She glared up at him as she stood, brushing off the back of her pants. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Hey, now," he said with a pout. "That's not a nice greeting."

"Whatever," Fionna grumbled.

He was smiling as he stood beside Gumball, his arms crossed. His hair was relatively messier than usual so Fionna assumed he had driven his motorcycle to school. Marshall noticed her wandering eyes and laughed.

"Checking me out, Fionna?" he said silkily, leaning close to her and smiled seductively.

"You wish," Fionna retaliated.

"Shall we head to class?" Gumball said, rolling his eyes at Marshall Lee.

"Sure thing," Fionna said, stepping around the raven-haired boy and walking towards Gumball.

Marshall Lee followed them and poked the back of Fionna's neck.

"Were you two on a _date_?" he said with a bark of laughter.

"No!" Fionna growled. _Too my disappointment_, she thought to herself bitterly.

"Just because a male and female happen to go out together for coffee does not make it a date," Gumball said.

"Like Fionna would want to date a girl like you," Marshall said.

Gumball glared at him and Fionna rolled her eyes. Every time. Every _single _time Fionna ends up talking to a guy, Marshall is _right_ there to interfere. It was like he had some sort of radar that alerted him every time Fionna got close to the opposite sex. It annoyed the absolute hell out of her.

They arrived in class a few minutes early so they all sat down together and waited for the class to start as they set up their laptops for notes. Cake and Mocro were running late. Blaise, BMO, LSP, and Brutus were hanging out in the corner, watching BMO play her Gameboy Color. Marshall was on Fionna's right side and Gumball was on Fionna's left. The boys were discussing the school's student council and the event that were going on this month. Fionna was toying with her straw to her frappucino and was tuning them out. Something about a ball and a drive-in movie night or something like that. Whatever it was, it had to do with couples, so Fionna had a feeling she would be staying at home and re-watching old _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ episodes again. Maybe listen to some music... draw... read a couple of comic books...

Someone was calling her out of her thoughts and she snapped out of her little trance. Marshall Lee was looking at her with a smirk.

"Fantasizing about me?" he asked.

(!)"You have a dirty mind, Marshall," she pouted bluntly, glaring at the dark-haired boy.

"I do not!" he yelled indignantly. "I have a sexy imagination, get it straight, Fionna.(!) And you do, too, apparently." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she punched him in the leg.

"Where do you get these thoughts?" Fionna demanded of him as he rubbed the forming bruise.

"I've wondered, too," Gumball said.

"Don't wonder," Cake's voice said from the row below. The three looked down to see the girl herself and Mocro sitting together. "It's a dangerous place," Cake went on, winking at Marshall.

"She has a point," Marshall laughed.

Simone entered the classroom right on time and called their attention to the front. Fionna couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of her eye, Marshall sink into his seat as soon as Simone arrived. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, but his eyes seemed far-off... almost sad.

Thinking nothing of it, Fionna turned her eyes back on the board and started to type away on her laptop like nothing had happened.

* * *

The rest of the day was sluggish and tiring. Fionna was just happy that she was able to turn in her report on time and complete. Even though this day started out with high expectations with Gumball and everything, then transcended into a crummy day, Fionna was pushing through it. When she was dismissed from gymnastics, she showered, changed, and walked out of the locker room alone. Andrew and Samson were still in class so she couldn't chat with them. Fionna just wanted to rest as soon as she got home.

She and Cake walked home together, talking about the school activities.

"So... I thought a student council was more of a high school and middle school kind of thing," Fionna said.

"Well, this student body is more like a leadership program or something. They run the debate team and handle activities on campus," Cake explained. "They're really just trying to run the school. But they throw pretty good mixers so I give 'em credit for something."

"I heard about a ball and a movie night?" Fionna said.

"Oh, yeah, that's annual," Cake said. "The movie night comes first. The AV club found this old drive-in a few miles away and they fixed it up. The student council decided to make it a night every month. It's a couples night."

"Joy," Fionna mumbled.

"Wait, what about Gumball?" Cake asked. "I thought he asked you out."

"As his chum," Fionna grouched. "I'm like his guy friend."

"I'm sorry, baby," Cake soothed. "I shoulda known Gumball would be oblivious to your feelings. What about Blaise?"

"Eh, I dunno," Fionna said with a shrug. "I guess I'll just wait for Gumball for a little bit."

The two girls arrived home and Cake started on dinner. Fionna flopped onto the couch and thought about the movie night. It was stupid. It was just an excuse for everyone to get with their significant other and do it in the car. No one will watch the movie because their making out in the back seat. Fionna would look like an absolute fool just sitting in the background, not even in a car since she couldn't drive, alone and actually watching the movie being played.

Maybe... if she could get Gumball's attention, she could ask him out and they could go to the movie together. Fionna wasn't one to look for a "good time" and she didn't think that Gumball was either. So he would be the perfect guy to go to a movie with. Just going as...

"Buds," Fionna said, heaving a sigh.

"What's that, Fi?" Cake called from the kitchen.

"Nuthin," Fionna muttered.

"How you feelin' about tacos tonight?"

"Sounds good."

Fionna felt like she was back in high school. Well, there wasn't a big difference since she was _fresh_ out of her senior year and the majority of the students on campus were in their early twenties. So it was understandable that they were still in their low maturity levels. Still... it was annoying that she was an odd man out. Every dance, every date night, every couples thing that happened at school, Fionna was the one who sat at home playing _Legend of Zelda_.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent listening to everyone else talk about their dates as the movie night came fast. Fionna was slumping around her friends as they giggled about their plans. Mocro and Cake were going together, obviously. BMO was going with Blaise (which was actually very surprising to everyone). However, they were just going as friends. LSP was begging for his girlfriend Brandy to go but they were having some relationship problems.

One lunch break a week before the movie night, the usual four were walking to the local diner for lunch. When Fionna asked Marshall Lee if he was going with Ashley, he mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" Fionna said.

"We're not going," he said simply. "But whatever. I have some other stuff to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool," Marshall assured. "C'mon, I wanna good seat at the diner."

Even though he seemed aloof about it, deep down, Fionna knew he was a little upset. She had a feeling that Marshall asked Ashley but she shot down the idea. Vintage stuff didn't really seem like her kind of thing. Fionna was still determined to go to the movies with _someone_. There had to be someone out on campus who would go with her.

* * *

The movie night was Saturday and Fionna was still dateless. Fionna and Cake were wandering through the campus forest in the morning and were talking about the night ahead.

"Hey, girl, it's Couples Only Movie Night tonight," Cake reminded her. "Are you bringin' anyone?"

"I dunno..." Fionna's blue eyes skimmed the ground and she spotted a duck wandering around, obviously coming from the pond nearby. "I'll take this duck!" She said, picking it up gently and grinning at Cake.

Cake sent her an unimpressed look. "It's _couple's_ night! You gotta bring someone you can smooch."

"I don't want to be smooched!" Fionna declared.

"You don't have to smooch," Cake said. "You just gotta bring someone you _can_ smooch. It's, like, the rules."

"Lame," Fionna mumbled. She glanced at the duck and attempted to kiss it but it quacked loudly and struggled out of Fionna's grip before running off. "Well, that would've been gross anyway..."

"Fionna, you got to take a _boy_," Cake said. "Let me explain a few things about couples..."

"La, la, la, la!" Fionna shouted, clamping her hands over her ears. "Cake, you've already given me the whole tier bullshit list and birds and the bees and whatever! I don't wanna hear it again!"

Cake started to laugh. "Alright, girl." She removed Fionna's hands with an assuring smile. "I won't talk about it again until you're in a relationship. But you should at least go. Find a guy and go with him. I don't care who it is. You'll regret not going."

She had a point, Fionna had to admit. As they walked along the path back to the main dorms, Fionna thought about who she could call. Someone she didn't have to kiss but someone who would be fun to go with.

* * *

**So, all of you are seeing it coming. **_**Go With Me**_** is coming up soon. Next chapter! :D I'm kind of having a small bit of writers block so that's why some of the chapters are like episodes. However, they're moving the story along until I get back on track.**

**I'm sorry this one was shorter than the others. D: This was not the goal but I don't want to do the entire **_**Go With Me**_** episode in this chapter. Just setting it up. :3 Any suggestions for episodes, chapter ideas, lines, and songs? LET ME KNOW! Send me a PM or say it in a review.**

**I'm actually going to be going on a two and a half week trip to the great country of China very soon. Leaving on Wednesday so I won't be able to update anything. I'll try to squeeze in **_**Go With Me**_** before I go to pacify you until I return but no promises. (Then I start school two weeks later after I get back so FML). But I'll make sure this story is top priority after my homework (just kidding).**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved and added the story to your alerts. And thanks again, **_**nerdalert2013**_** for your line entry.**

**See you next time!**


	7. Plans, Dates, and Movies

**Hello my wonderful fans!... is that what I should call you? I mean, I'm not a professional writer... **_**yet.**_** Well, I'll stick with fans for now :3**

**This chapter is based on the episode **_**Go With Me**_**. All rights go to the original writers: Ako Castuera and Tom Herpich. It's one of my favorite episodes ever so I'm happy to write it in this story.**

**I'm still taking line and song requests. I really want songs! So write some songs for this story!**

**Again, I'll be gone for two and a half weeks, returning August 5th, so I'll be unable to update during this time. I'll be in the beautiful country of China for my summer vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the transcript for **_**Go With Me**_**. Nor do I own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Cake and Fionna continued to walk around the forest together, talking about the night ahead. Fionna was still wondering who she could call to go with. The only person she could think about was someone who wouldn't make a move on her. She just wanted to go just to watch the movie. Was that too much to ask? Not in Fionna's book.

With a sigh, Fionna reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The girls had stopped by the brooke that ran through the forest for a short break. Cake sat on a rock as she observed Fionna skimming through her phone.

"Who you gonna call?" Cake asked her.

"I'm going to call a boy I don't have to kiss," Fionna replied, dialing Gumball's number. She held it up her ear and waited for him to pick up, goosebumps running over her arms.

"Hello?" Gumball's voice said through the phone.

"Hi, Benson!" Fionna said in an unusually perky voice. "Would you like to go to Couples Movie Night with me?"

"Sounds romantic, Fionna," Gumball said.

That wasn't what she meant at all! Her face heat up and she shook her head rapidly.

"No! I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me," she squeaked. She waited on pins and needles for his response.

"No, sorry, Fionna," Gumball said. He actually sounded genuinely sorry. "I wasn't planning on going. Besides, I'm busy practicing for the Whistling Choir Club's first competition this year."

"But-."

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Gumball chimed and he hung up the phone, distant whistling heard before the click.

She sighed in defeat and hung up her phone. She glanced at Cake with a pout.

"He doesn't want to go," she mumbled.

"Yes he does!" Cake declared, standing from her rock. "We just need to help him realize that he wants to go to the movies with you." She sent Fionna a wink and took out her phone. "I'm calling Marshall Lee."

"What?" Fionna raised her eyebrows. What good would Marshall be able to do for them? Cake had to have some idea since she was confidently dialing his number as she spoke to Fionna.

"Look, baby, I know Marshall may be a big perv and everything. But deep down, he's a real sweetheart," Cake said. Fionna pursed her lips as Cake put the phone to her ear. Somehow, Fionna had a feeling Marshall was gonna screw around with Cake's plan.

"Speak," Marshall's voice hissed on the other side of the line.

"Hey, hey, Marshall Lee. Gotta favor to ask, Babe," Cake said. "We've gotta make Bubba jealous, so he'll go to the movie with Fionna."

Marshall Lee hung up the phone as he approached the two girls. Cake thought she had lost the signal and swore.

"Marshall? Come in. Hello?" Cake said into the phone.

Fionna saw Marshall sneak behind Cake. Before she could say anything to warn her sister, Marshall hissed loudly behind the brunette, making her scream and run behind Fionna. The other two started to laugh. He waved pleasantly at them.

" 'Sup?" he said.

"Hey," Fionna grinned.

Cake made a noise that sounded like an angry cat. Fionna giggled and patted her friend's arm. Marshall leaned on a tree.

"So, you need some love help, eh?" he said. "I'm just the guy to do it."

"You're gonna help us?" Fionna said excitedly.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I'll help. It'll be funny."

* * *

The three of them walked out of the forest and towards Gumball's dorm together. Fionna was unsure what Cake had planned and how Marshall was going to tie into everything. But Cake never let her down before so this might actually work. They arrived at the dorm and stood beneath Gumball's window. Whistling could be heard from up above and Marshall rolled his eyes, digging his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Cake said. She pointed at Fionna. "_You _start saying things and," She pointed to Marshall, "_you _start laughing waaay loud. And then Gumball," she pointed upwards. "Will get jealous of," she pointed at Marshall again. "_you._ Which will awaken his Fionna love!"

"Are you sure Gumball is the jealous type?" Fionna said, glancing at his window.

"Just try it," Cake said, walking off to hide in the bushes nearby.

"Um... hmm funny... funny," Fionna said. "Giddy up?"

Marshall burst out laughing. Fionna started to laugh a little too. His reaction was so ridiculous that it made the both of them genuinely laugh at the stupidity of it all.

"Um... diggy diggy?" Fionna supplied.

He continued to laugh, making it louder and more exaggerated. Fionna repeated her phrase and clapped her hands. The both of them were still cracking up as Gumball opened his window to see who was interrupting his whistling practice. He saw the two of them hamming it up below and cleared his throat loudly. They stopped laughing and looked up at Gumball.

"Greetings, Fionna," he said pleasantly. His tone switched to annoyance. "Hey, Marshall."

The raven-haired boy waved his fingers in Gumball's direction. "Hellooooo, Bubba."

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He smiled down at Fionna. "So, what's so funny, Fionna?"

"I, um... uh... it's... something," Fionna stammered, trying to come up with some excuse to Marshall's laughter.

"Well, then, keep it down out there!" Gumball said. "I'm trying to whistle practice." He started to close his windows and whistled as he did so. Fionna sighed and Marshall flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Damn idiot," he muttered.

"That was great!" Cake complimented as she emerged from her hiding place. "Now, we begin with Phase 2! It's so powerful! Wait here!" She giggled excitedly and ran off. Fionna had a nasty feeling that Cake's next plan involved a dress.

"Hey look, Fionna, I know Cake's your friend and all, but... if you really want Gumball to go to the movies with you, you've gotta like, stop taking advice from a girl and take some advice from a _guy_," Marshall said, kicking the gravel under his sneakers around.

"But Cake said Phase 2 is powerful," Fionna reminded him.

Marshall blew a raspberry. "How is Cake gonna know what guys want more than a real guy?"

He had a point. "Yeah," Fionna muttered.

"Okay great. So what we need now is something... sexy! Guys love sexy girls more than anything." Fionna made a face. Marshall laughed. "I know it's gross but it's the truth. Sexy, sexy, sexy," he said. "If you can show Gumball you can be sexy, he'll deffs wanna go to movies with you."

"Are you sure? Gumball's not exactly a big pervert," Fionna said.

"Almost every single man on this planet has a part of their mind triggered by sexy stuff," Marshall said. "I'm not asking you to actually do it with him. Just show him that you're fearless."

Fionna laughed a little. "You said sexy so much, it sounds all weird now. Sexy. S-."

"So..." Marshall cut in, smiling a little at her immaturity. "What do you think sexy looks like, Fionna?"

"Oh, oh! I know!" She put on her best adorable face that made it look like she was begging for a cookie or something. Her eyes were big and her mouth was turned in a tiny frown. But to Marshall, it looked absolutely sexy. He pinched his nose and turned his eyes away from her gaze. Her face fell. "Not sexy enough?"

"No, no, that's perfect!" he said honestly, removing his hand from his nose. "All you need to do is get in there and make that exact face and show him how sexy you are."

He unlocked the door and walked in, beckoning Fionna to follow him. Fionna grinned and giggled to herself.

"Ssssseeexxxyyy," she said. "Ssseeexxxyyy." She shook her head at herself and started to walk after Marshall.

"Whoa, where are you going, Fi?" came Cake's voice from behind her. Fionna turned and Cake took out an article of clothing on a hanger. "Check it out!"

"What is that stuff?" Fionna asked, leaning towards it.

"It's lingerie! Guys love it!" Cake said with a wink. "Trust me."

Fionna backed away and shook her head. "What! No way in hell am I going to wear that crap!"

"Relax, I got a dress to go over it," Cake said, displaying the dress on another hanger behind the lace-covered undies. "It's great to show of the girls, if you know what I mean."

Fionna gave her an unimpressed look. This was going too far. First Marshall wants her to act sexy and now Cake is flashing this weird outfit in her face. She guessed they went hand in hand but it still bugged her. Cake ushered Fionna into the closet under the stairs in the boys' dorm and made Fionna change into the outfit.

When the blonde came out, her face was beat red. Her mouth was set in a pout and her eyes were looking everywhere but at Cake. The brunette clapped her hands in approval and marched her sister upstairs where Marshall was waiting impatiently by Gumball's bedroom. He glanced at Fiona and his eyes widened.

"Fionna! What the fuck are you wearing!?" Marshall gaped, his eyes combing over her body. "You look se-. I mean, uh, why are you- duh... uh..." He couldn't speak. He had gone all tongue-tied seeing her in that outfit. No doubt about it, Gumball would be leaking blood from his nose after he saw Fionna in that skimpy outfit and made that face.

"It's a dress covering her lingerie," Cake said. "And she looks beautiful."

"Well, it's going to great with our plan," he said, trying to act casual and looking at Cake instead of Fionna's obvious cleavage.

"What's he talking about, Fionna?" Cake demanded.

"Well... I was going to give Marshall's plan a try, too," Fionna said gently, pulling at the bottom her dress, trying to make it longer.

"His idea!? What's wrong with my idea?" Cake said as Marshall stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nothing!" Fionna said. "It'll go fine... I hope."

Gumball exited his dorm and the other two ran into the bathroom, opening it a crack to spy on the two of them. He was whistling pleasantly until is eyes landed on Fionna. He didn't even notice her outfit.

"Oh, hey, Fionna!" he greeted. "Are you here to see Mar- Whoa!" His eyes finally saw her dress. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh... this is my..." What was it exactly? She sent a glance in Cake's direction. Cake mouthed "lingerie" and pointed to her winking eye.

"My lingerie," Fionna said, cringing slightly and winking at Gumball.

He started to laugh. "Fionna, you look so cute!" He rumpled her hair and continued to laugh. "You're adorable!"

This was _not _going the way Cake planned. She smacked a hand to her forehead. Fionna sent a look in Marshall's direction that clearly read 'help me.' He pointed to his face and then pointed to her. She got the message and gave Gumball her "sexy" look. Gumball looked in her eyes and gave her a confused expression.

"What is it?" he said.

"Uh," Fionna muttered.

Seeing that this wasn't going as planned, Marshall ran out of the bathroom and took Fionna by the shoulders.

"Okay! Fionna!" Marshall said loudly, Cake creeping out of the restroom with a sigh. "Love the outfit. Let's go to drama club and see what they think about the costume. Sorry we gotta leave, Gumball."

The three of them rushed out of the hall and Fionna grabbed her clothes, changing back into her day clothes, tossing the sexy wear into Cake's face. They walked out of the dorm and Marshall leaned on Gumball's car that was parked in the drive-way.

"That outfit was ridiculous," he said bluntly.

"Ridi- ridiculous?" Cake repeated hotly. "What? Can you believe this boy, Fionna? Huh? Can ya?"

"Uh... I guess the dress did feel... a little silly," Fionna admitted, not wanting to hurt her sister's feelings.

Cake glared at them. "Well, fine! I'll take it back then!"

"I'm sorry!" Fionna said.

"Good luck getting to that movie without my help!" Cake snapped. "Hmph!" She stormed away in the direction of her dorm.

"Damn, she seems pretty ticked," Marshall pointed out as they watched her retreating figure.

"Naw, he just needs some spaghetti," Fionna said.

Marshall raised his eyebrows at Fionna. "Oh, okay." He kicked off of Gumball's car and leaned closer to Fionna. "Well taste this, then. I've got a new plan."

"Really?" Maybe she wasn't out of chances.

"The only thing dudes like more than sexy chicks; is cars!" He patted Gumball's sleek Mercedes. "He needs to see you're just as smart as he is when it comes to sleek, motor mechanics."

He opened the garage and entered it. Fionna waited until she heard the rev of an engine come from inside. Marshall drove out onto the driveway on his motorcycle. He handed her a helmet and grinned.

"C'mon, I'll teach ya how to show a guy a good time," he promised. Fionna took the helmet and hopped on, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold tight. You ready?"

"Uh..." She tightened her grip. "Mhmm."

Marshall kicked his bike into gear and laughed. They drove down the streets in the direction of the on campus suppliers. AAA was kind of like it's own little city so it had everything a student could possibly need. A hospital, furniture store, restaurants, and other things. So it was no surprise that an auto-parts store was nearby. They parked in front of the local mechanics shop and Marshall ran Fionna through some facts about cars and bikes. He was looking for a motor mechanics minor so Fionna knew she could trust Marshall. But would Gumball like her new skills?

* * *

After a few hours of learning a ton of things about motorized vehicles, the sun was slowly setting. Fionna only had a few hours left until she was dateless and at home alone. They drove back to Marshall and Gumball's dorm and parked the motorcycle back in the garage. Marshall popped open Gumball's hood and revealed the amazing German engineering beneath it.

"Are you sure I'm ready to do this?" Fionna asked. She didn't want to screw up Gumball's car in any way.

"Totally!" Marshall assured. "I'll be right here if anything goes wrong. Just make a lot of noise with this." He handed her a power drill. "He'll come out to see what's going on."

Fionna pulled the little trigger and revved the drill's tip a few times.

"This was a really good idea," she said with a smile.

"Now don't blow it this time!" he warned, backing into the garage so he wouldn't be seen.

"Okay," Fionna said, her face set with determination.

Doing as told, Fionna worked rather skillfully on Gumball's car. She didn't move anything out of place. She just tightened a few things and made plenty of noise with the power drill. The front door opened and Gumball stepped out, his eyebrows raised and wondering who was making so much noise.

"Fionna?" he said, surprised to find her there. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing up your car," Fionna said. "I heard you talking about how it wasn't running too well so I thought, why not fix it?" That wasn't a total lie. Gumball had complained to Marshall a few days ago about his car.

Gumball strode over and observed her work. He smiled and then walked to the driver's seat. Fionna stepped back as he turned on his car. The engine roared to life and then purred gently, running smoothly.

"Wow! Thanks Fionna!" he said, getting out of his car after turning it off. "It's like a dream." He patted her on the head affectionately. "How much do I owe you?"

"What? Oh, no charge," she said modestly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... unless you're not busy tonight," she said hopefully.

"Actually, I have a soufflé baking in the oven right now that I have to prepare for Professor Stumps," he said. "Sorry. But thanks anyway!" He walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Fionna was defeated. All of her attempts were for nothing. She shut the hood of his car and walked away sadly. Marshall called out for her but she didn't turn around. He glared in Gumball's direction and shook his head.

* * *

Fionna was sitting on her bed in a slight slump, her back leaning against the wall. Her eyes were downcast as she stared down at the floor. She heard a few voices downstairs and she assumed that it was Mocro coming to pick up Cake for a bite to eat before the movie started. Instead, she heard a soft knock on her door a few seconds later. She looked up to see Marshall Lee entering her room with a small smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

He sat beside her on the bed and she heaved a sigh.

"I don't understand, Marshall Lee. I tried everything," Fionna said. "I guess he just doesn't like me."

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Shhh. Come on, Fionna, a brainlord like Bubba?" He removed his finger and he grinned. "You'll be bored with him in a week! It's partially my fault, too. All those things I said guys like... well, I think Gumball is an exception to the rule." Fionna still wouldn't smile. "And anyway I, for one, think you're pretty great." He leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Fionna's face turned red as he stood up and stretched. She watched him walked towards the door.

"Sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted," he said honestly. "See you later, I guess!" He waved goodbye and walked down the stairs and out of the dorm.

The room was silent for a moment before she perked up. She smiled and punched the palm of her hand with her fist.

"Marshall Lee! Of course! It's been Marshall all along!" she said excitedly.

Cake entered her room, looking a little guilty. They didn't speak to one another when Fionna arrived. Cake was eating her pasta and Fionna wasn't in to mood to talk. But now, Cake wanted to apologize to Fionna. She sat beside her sister and sighed.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry for acting like a dweeb before," Cake said. "Want some leftover spaghetti?"

Fionna got to her feet. "No thanks, Cake. But I really need your help!"

Cake grinned and stood too. " 'Bout time! What do we have to do?"

* * *

Marshall Lee was in his living room, tuning his guitar. If he was going to be home, he might as well do what he loved. He was about to play the first note of one of his songs when he heard a knock on front door. He growled and stood, walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Fionna in her "sexy outfit" with Cake standing a little ways away.

"Uh-oh," Marshall said.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna shouted happily. "Will you go to the movies with me!?"

"We need to talk..." Marshall said cautiously, not wanting to hurt her. He stepped to the side and let the two girls enter. They followed him into the living room and Fionna sang to Marshall.

"_Good evening, my dear,_" she chimed. "_Your escort is here!_"

Fionna, you do _not_ want to go down that road with me," he warned her.

"With you, I would walk down any road," she declared. "Especially if it leads to the movies!"

"Oh yeah?" he said, crossing his arms. "You would want to go with a guy like me?"

"How do you like your popcorn?" she asked innocently.

"Ugh!" He grabbed his hair with his hands. "You're starting to annoy me!"

"Well then let's do something fun! Like go to the movies!"

Fionna gave him a bear hug and he pushed her off of him.

"Get off me!" he snapped.

She landed on the couch and she sat up straight as Marshall sat next to her. Cake was hiding behind the couch as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Fionna, I like you, but I-," he began but he was cut off when he glanced at her face. She was giving him that look. His eyes widened and he shoved his hand in her face. "No! Stop!" Fionna pushed was against the arm rest. "Listen to me. I'm not going to go to the movies with you! I just don't like you... that way." He removed his hand from her face an Fionna's normal pout replaced the previous expression. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Fionna, I just... I don't wanna date you. Besides, I'm with Ashley and-."

Fionna gave him a strange look. "Date me? Man, I just wanna go to movies!" she explained. "But everyone hates me."

"Wait, you don't want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Huh? No! Movies!" Fionna said, sitting up and putting her hands on her lips.

He started to smile. "If you weren't looking for a boyfriend, then how come you were romancing it up all day?"

" 'Cause Cake said Couples Night have these weird kissing requirements and romance initiations and whatever else," Fionna said.

Cake shook her head. "I didn't really say all that." She sunk behind the couch, mumbling something incoherently. Marshall laughed and clapped a hand on Fionna's shoulder.

"Of course I'll go with you, Fionna!" he said.

"You will?" Fionna beamed.

"Yeah, as friends."

She nodded. "Of course as friends!"

"But no tongue."

"Yea- wha?"

* * *

That night, Marshall picked Fionna up on his motorcycle. She bounded out of her house in her usual day clothes and jumped onto his bike with a laugh. They grinned as they drove down to the drive-in. They arrived at the movies and Marshall parked his bike in a decent spot. The pair got off of the bike and leaned against an old pile of wood to watch the movie together.

"Oh man! I can't believe I'm finally gonna see this movie," she said happily.

The projector played and the title credits started to roll. The title _Love Kaboom_ appeared and the movie began. A man and woman were standing in the scene, talking to one another lovingly.

"Oh, mon cher," the woman sighed. "I guess zese is goodbye."

Fionna and Marshall glanced at one another with confused expressions on their faces. They continued to watch but the other viewers were becoming distracting.

"No, not goodbye," the man said. "Let's say: Farewell!" The two characters started to kiss.

Fionna glanced around the crowd of students. Cake and Mocro were making out in his car, another couple couldn't be seen but their car was moving back and forth. Fionna grimaced and Marshall made a noise of disgust.

"Couples Night sucks!" Fionna declared. "Marshall Lee, would you do me the honor, of getting us the hell out of here?"

"There's _nothing_ I'd like more!" Marshall laughed, taking Fionna but the hand and dragged her over to the bike. He revved it into life and they both started to cheer, leaving the movie behind them. "Let's go get some pizza! On me!" Marshall promised.

"Sounds good," Fionna agreed.

Although the movie and Couples Night wasn't as great as everyone said it was. And even though this night didn't exactly turn out the way she wanted, Fionna was happy that she had someone to share the night with. And Marshall felt the same way.

* * *

**Fiolee goodness! Yes! :D**

**Again, all rights to the transcript and episode, go to the original writers of the **_**Go With Me**_** episode. It's all their magic.**

**So I shall bid thee farewell for the time being until I return from my trip. I don't know if I'll be able to update anything before my departure but I'll be sure to try. If not...**

**See you next time!**


	8. Thoughts, Feelings, and Apologies

**Before I begin with my usual "hey, how are you!?" welcome, I would like to take a moment and say a few words... On July 13, 2013, a young actor by the name Cory Monteith passed away in Vancouver, Canada. He is better known as Finn Hudson from the hit TV show **_**Glee**_**. I know that you guys may have already heard about it but... I just think it's terrible that an actor so young can die so soon. Rest in Peace, Cory. You will be missed by many of us. And, for a little sap for those of us who are very sad such as myself, **_**don't stop believing. He took a midnight train going anywhere... he's with Grilled Cheesus now (Glee reference).**_

**On a happier note: I have returned for yet another chapter. I'm squeezing this one in before I fly off to my trip to China for a couple of weeks. Just to tell you guys you're so awesome and I love you all because you read, fav, and review.**

**Again: I AM NOT TAKING **_**REAL-LIFE**_** SONGS! Only songs **_**YOU**_** have **_**WRITTEN**_**! Have I made myself clear? Good. I'm also still taking line requests. However don't expect me to get back to you until I return from my trip.**

**By the way: this chapter may be a little sentimental and not as "dirty" because I'm dedicating it to someone.**

**And I do **_**NOT**_** want to see any "Glee sucks" on my reviews... keep it to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Adventure Time sort. It belongs to Pendleton Ward and his phenomenal brain.**

**Dedicated to: Cory Monteith. May 11, 1982- July 13, 2013.**

* * *

Fionna hopped off Marshall's bike, a box of leftover pizza in her hand. She waved him goodbye as she bounded off towards her dorm. He smiled and kicked his bike into gear, speeding down the streets to his own dorm he shared with Gumball. How he lived with him, Marshall had no idea. The raven-haired boy parked his motorcycle in the garage and shut it behind him as he entered the front room of the dorm. He walked up the stairs and heard soft snores coming from Gumball's room so it was just Marshall awake and lurking.

He opened his bedroom door and flopped onto his bed, flipping through a magazine as he went. Finding nothing interesting, he tossed it into a waste bin and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. This entire day was interesting and a little fun. Making Fionna do all of those ridiculous things and watching her actually _doing_ them. For the first time in a long time, Marshall was enjoying the company of people. For so long, he had to hang with Ashley and her friends that he was becoming a creature of the night. He would avoid the daylight as much as possible and hide from people.

But ever since Fionna arrived, he had a reason to break through and do his own thing. She stood up for him against Ashley and barked in her face, telling her to back down. No one had ever stood up for him. He assumed that _they_ assumed he could take care of himself. Fionna, however, saw a different kind of Marshall Lee entirely. And for some reason, Marshall liked having her around to poke fun at him and argue with him and goof off with. She was... she was just a wonderful person to be around. Tonight was so amazing just hanging with her and laughing. After they left the movies, they headed to the local pizza place and didn't get back until the store closed. All they did was talk about nonsense, people watch, and simply had fun.

And to top it all off, Fionna actually made him _feel_. Something about her made him want to smile and to be a better person. Just being near her made him feel things he didn't think were in his emotional range. After everything that happened with him... it felt good to feel other things.

His eyes dropped a little and he suddenly felt very tired. Stifling a yawn, Marshall sat up and shuffled around his room, changing into his sleep wear: nothing but boxers. After he haphazardly threw his clothes into the hamper, he slumped back into bed and fell asleep at once.

He woke up to the smell of coffee wafting from downstairs. Marshall stumbled out of bed and pulled on his day clothes. His red flannel and some jeans he pulled out of the hamper. He walked into the bathroom and observed himself. He brushed his teeth for about a minute and then moved onto his hair. He gave it one look, ran a hand through it, and left the bathroom. It was a nice Sunday morning. The weak autumn sun was streaming through the windows and he had a plan to do nothing but relax.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he found Gumball leaning on the counter, reading the school newspaper that shipped out local and world news. He was sipping a cup of coffee and raised it in Marshall's direction as a hello.

"Hey," Marshall mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "How'd the soufflé turn out?"

"It fell," Gumball said. "I'm trying again later this evening if you wish to help."

"No thanks, man," Marshall said, pouring himself some coffee. "I'm not into that sissy baking crap."

"It isn't sissy," Gumball said shortly. "And I have you know, some girls find it very attractive when a man can cook."

"First of all: I didn't know you leaned that way," Marshall said, earning a roll of the eyes from Gumball. "Second: I wouldn't go as far as to call you a man."

"What's your deal?"

"_My_ deal? Bubba, Fionna was totally asking you out yesterday and you fucking rejected her on more than one occasion," Marshall hissed.

A look of dawning comprehension fell on the pink-haired boy's face. He was suddenly guilt ridden as he spoke quietly.

"So that's what everything was about last night," he said.

"Mhm," Marshall conformed, sipping his coffee. "And you shot her down like some sorry duck in the hunt. Great job, Gumwad. Real manly."

"I didn't know, okay!?" Gumball shouted defensively. "I was so distracted last night with everything happening."

"Whistling and baking can wait for a one-of-a-kind gal like Fionna," Marshall said simply.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Gumball demanded.

"I _did_," Marshall snapped. "And, you know what? I had a blast. She had a blast. The movie ended up sucking but we went to grab pizza instead. We were having fun! And what were you doing? Whistling while your soufflé collapsed. Like your love life is going to if you don't man up!" He gulped down the rest of his coffee and smacked it onto the table before storming out of the house.

Gumball was left alone in the kitchen, the angry rev of an engine shaking his eardrums as Marshall zoomed away on his bike. With a sigh, Gumball put down his mug and went to the landline, dialing Fionna's number to apologize to her and his ignorance. If anything, perhaps he could ask her to the ball coming up in the next few weeks to make up for it. Gumball didn't want to hurt Fionna. He rather enjoyed her company and thought she was a wonderful person. He had a slight attachment to her and liked being around her. Perhaps if he explored the attachment, he might find something a little deeper than just friendship.

After a couple of rings, someone picked up the phone and Mocro's voice spoke into the phone.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Oh, Mocro?" Gumball said, his eyebrows raising. "What are you doing at Fionna's dorm?"

"Hanging with Cake," he said slowly. "She lives here too. Remember?"

"Yes, that's right. Well, may I speak to Fionna?"

"You just missed her, hunny!" came Cake's voice. "Marshall drove around and they went out to play a little one-on-one basketball. Why? What's up?"

Gumball narrowed his eyes. "Marshall Lee took her?"

"Well, he said he had so much fun last night that he wanted to hang out a little more with her," Cake said.

He must have known Gumball was going to call. With a short breath, he bid Cake goodbye and hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fionna and Marshall were in the gym, passing the ball back and forth, warming up for their game.

"I think it's better when you and I play against each other," Fionna said.

"Why is that?" Marshall asked, tossing the ball in her direction.

She caught it with ease. "Because we won't argue whether or not you're a ball-hog... even though you are. It won't be my problem."

He grinned. "Good thinking," he said as she passed the ball to him. He dribbled it. "Ready, Mertens?"

"Bring it, Abadeer," she said, a gleam in her blue eyes.

As their game progressed, Marshall was losing 2-6. Fionna was doing an excellent job keeping him at bay and taking him by surprise. Her bursts of energy really made the game fun to play. During Fionna's turn with the ball, the gym doors opened and Simone walked in. The two halted their game as they watched their professor search for something in the bleachers. They exchanged looks of surprise before Marshall addressed her.

"Something wrong, Simone?" he said loudly, his voice echoing off of the walls. Simone turned to face them and adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, nothing," she said, striding over to them. "I just seemed to have lost something that had fallen out of my pocket and the last place I remember wearing these pants was in here." She waved a hand about the gym. "But, no matter. How about you? How are you?"

"Fine," Fionna said perkily. "And you?"

"I've been well. Fionna, your report was such fun to read," Simone complimented. "Marshall, I know you can do better."

"Do you?" Marshall said coldly. His mouth was upturned into a small scowl. Fionna was surprised at him. What was his problem?

"I do," Simone said. "I've heard some excellent words from your previous professors saying that-."

"That's not what I meant," Marshall said. "But I doesn't really matter anymore."

Simone blinked and sighed. "I see. Well, anytime you wish to talk, my door is always open. See you first thing tomorrow." She walked away, took one last look in the bleachers and then left the building.

Fionna glared at Marshall and tossed the ball right at his head. He ducked and he felt the ball skim over his hair.

"What the hell is your deal!?" Fionna barked at him, pushing him over instead. "You were so rude to her! She's the sweetest professor on this campus and you treated her like absolute shit!"

"I just have a complicated past with her," Marshall muttered roughly.

There was a deafening silence the reverberated off the walls. Fionna stared at him and her eyes widened.

"Oh, no... you didn't... you know?" she said.

"What? _No!_" Marshall yelled, jumping to his feet and shaking his head rapidly. "Never in my life! That's gross!" He actually dry-heaved, his eyes closing. "Aw, I think I gonna be sick."

"Then what are you talking about?" she said, feeling relieved.

Marshall's eyes opened and he slowly stood straight. Was he really ready to tell Fionna about his tragic past? No... no, he decided. He only knew her for a few weeks. Sure they were friends but he wanted it to remain a secret for a while. Or... she might run off. One part wanted to tell her but... it was so awful.

"Let's just say I've had a shitty life ever since I turned seven," he said. "Can we leave it at that for a while?"

Fionna nodded slowly. "Sure, dude. I understand."

He laughed bitterly. "No you don't. You have a loving family. I don't... never did."

"My life wasn't easy either, Marshall!" Fionna hissed, stalking away to get the basketball. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then what do you understand?"

"Ever wonder why Cake and I don't look alike?"

Marshall froze. He couldn't lie. Of course he wondered if they were sisters then why- oh. He sighed and crossed his arms, looking at the back of her blond head.

"You're adopted," he finalized. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "But whatever!" Fionna suddenly turned on her heel and shot the ball in the basket. "8-2! Catch up, dude! You suck at this game."

* * *

The following morning, the gang was hanging out in the top row of Simone's class, waiting for her to arrive. Gumball pulled Fionna aside gently and spoke to her, guilt in his pink eyes.

"Fionna, I wanted to apologize to you about Saturday," he said. "I didn't realize you wanted to go out with me."

"It's okay, Benson," Fionna said. "Really, I'm fine." She sent him an honest smile.

"Well... I wanted to know if you had any plans after school," he said. "Maybe we can catch a movie or some dinner."

"You really want to? You don't need to feel obligated, Gumball."

"No, I want to make up for my blunder. Please... It would make me feel better."

"Alright, dude. But you're paying."

He smiled. "Of course."

Below the two of them sat Blaise. He overheard their conversation and he became very upset. He thought Fionna liked him! But no. She was going after two other guys. First that Marshall Lee boy that took her to the movies. Blaise really wanted to go with her but BMO asked him and he couldn't say no. He wasn't mean like that and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Now Gumball was asking Fionna out on dates. This was getting on Blaise's nerves. If anything, Fionna liked him first! A fire ignited in his stomach and he gripped his pencil tightly, making it snap.

Marshall also eavesdropped on Gumball and Fionna's conversation and a monstrous beast roared in the back of his mind. He swore he almost saw Gumball smirk with an air of arrogance. That bastard! He didn't even like Fionna like that. He was just toying with her, Marshall concluded. Wanted to make up for his mistake and then dump her right then and there. That wasn't fair to Fionna at all! Who did Gumball think he was? Still, he had to think about Fionna's happiness. If she was happy, then Marshall should be happy for her. It was what she wanted after all...

Whatever Gumball was planning, it bugged the hell out of Blaise but Marshall Lee learned to accept it. Besides, he had Ashley! Why was it his business if Fionna went out on a date with Gumball? It wasn't... right? His fear was that Fionna was going to end up getting hurt and he wouldn't have it. If Gumball really was going to go out with Fionna, he should at least know what the plan was. After all, Marshall was her saving grace on Saturday when Gumball was oblivious to her advancements. He decided he would ask Gumball about it later.

So when they were walking to their second hour, Gumball was pulled to the side by Marshall.

"What?" Gumball demanded, brushing off his sweater vest. "And don't pull on this! It's very expensive."

"Whatever, Richie Rich," Marshall said. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Gumball said.

"Fionna! Why are you asking her out?"

"I felt bad about Saturday. You're right, Marshall. I was-."

"Wait... what?"

"I felt bad-."

"No, no." Marshall placed his hands on Gumball's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "After that."

"You're right."

Marshall closed his eyes and grinned. "I'm _what_?"

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that to me," Marshall said. "How do those words feel comin' outta your mouth."

"Like castor oil. Can I finish?" Gumball said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Can I get that statement in writing? Signed by you so I can prove to the world you admitted to me that _I was right_," Marshall said.

"Oh, knock it off!" Gumball snapped. "Anyway, I was a real moron."

"That too. Write that one down too."

"You're impossible!" He smacked Marshall's hands off of his shoulders and straightened his vest. "I felt bad so I'm making it up to her."

"Alright. Fine. But if you so much as hurt a hair on her head or even so much as _crack_ her heart, I will hunt you down and mount your head above our television."

"Why do you care? You have a girlfriend."

"I may not like Fionna like that. But at least I give a shit."

He walked off, heading to his class. Gumball watched his retreating figure before he strode away towards his cooking class.

* * *

Fionna was sitting in her dorm after Marshall Lee dropped her off from gymnastics class. Cake was looking through their movies as she decided what to watch that night.

"So, Fi... _Spirited Away_ or _Bridesmaids_?" Cake asked, looking over her shoulder at her sister, who was lounging on the couch.

"You narrowed it down to those two?" Fionna said. "Those are completely different movies!"

"I know but... it's so hard to choose," Cake said, chewing on her lip. "One is so beautiful but the other is so funny."

"What are you feeling like tonight?" Fionna suggested.

"I need a comedy... _Bridesmaids_ it is," Cake decided, putting the Japanese film back into the shelf. "When is Gumball coming to get you?"

Fionna checked her bunny watch. "He should be here about-."

A knock on the door interrupted Fionna mid-sentence.

"Now," Fionna finished, standing up. "Punctual, huh?"

"He's got a knack for it," Cake said, winking at Fionna. "Have fun, girl. See ya'll when you get home."

Fionna waved goodbye as she opened the door. Gumball was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Right on time," Fionna said, sounding pleased.

"Seven o'clock sharp!" he said. "I can't have my friend waiting, now can I?"

Friend... right. Fionna had to remind herself that this was just a hang out thing. Still, she was happy to have some more alone time with Gumball. She walked out of the house with Gumball and he opened her car door fo her. He was certainly courteous. He ran to the other side of the car and got inside.

"Seatbelt on?" he said.

"Mhm," Fionna confirmed.

"Let's go, then," he said and drove off to their destination.

* * *

**A little short but I was running out of ideas. The next chapter (when I return) will continue Fionna's date with Gumball and will then shift into the preparing for the ball.**

**I don't want to see any: Cory was stupid or Glee sucks on my review list. I won't hesitate to tell you off. It's rude and very obnoxious. Many people are grieving and need time to heal. Myself included. I didn't, of course, know him personally but I did admire him dearly.**

**Do send in your episode requests, line entires, and your songs. Remember, I DO NOT take real songs. Only ones **_**YOU**_** have written.**

**I'll be sure to update when I get back.**

**See you then!**


	9. Sushi, Princes, and Mumblings

**I live! I have returned from the powerful country of China! After flight delays, exotic food, and beds that can break diamonds in half (not even kidding you. Some of the beds are as hard as rocks. No joke) I am proud to be home in my state of California. You guys miss me? I missed you!**

**So after a couple of weeks worth of waiting, you guys deserve a new chapter. And boy, does it feel good to write again. I wrote in my notebook but my carpal tunnel started to come back. Not that typing helps but after eating with chopsticks every meal (I'm now a master at the Asian utensil), writing by hand becomes a little... well... annoying. I drew a lot, too. Which helped pass the time. And read Heroes of Olympus... and cried at the end of **_**The Mark of Athena**_**.**

**But enough of that! I'm back, and that's what matters. Still taking songs and lines. Send 'em all in. I'll be happy to read them.**

**Also: Follow me on Tumblr! athpluver! That's me so go and find me. It's a little work in progress but I would like to have more followers. I'll always follow back.**

**Disclaimer: Pen Ward owns Adventure Time.**

* * *

To say that Fionna was excited would have been an understatement. Butterflies were bursting in her stomach and her face was pink. One hand had a firm grasp on the overhead car handle and the other one was silently tapping to the beat of the song playing on Gumball's radio. She was actually on an _official_ date with the Candy Prince. Not like the coffee grab a few morning prior but one where he was actually aware of the terms of an outing.

But she was incredibly giddy. She was almost afraid to speak. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of Gumball. This was her chance to win him over. And possibly get him to be her date to the welcoming ball that was coming up faster than she would have liked. If not, Fionna was just lucky to have Gumball by her side to take her out to a nice dinner and a movie.

"Did you wish to go to any place in particular?" Gumball asked politely, easing his car around to the restaurants on campus.

"Whatever is good," she said honestly, trying to keep her voice level.

"How does sushi sound?"

Fionna stared at him. There wasn't any take-out sushi place nearby that she knew of. And sushi was expensive... plus, Gumball didn't seem like the type to eat anything raw. She blinked for a second as he awaited her response.

"Are you sure?" she said slowly.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said kindly, giving her a smile that made her heart melt.

"Nothing," she managed. "Sushi is nice."

With a nod of approval, he gently swerved the car around and parked outside a little Japanese place called Anime Master. Kind of a funny name for a high-end food place. Gumball stepped out and opened Fionna's car door for her. Her face was on fire. She had a feeling that if Blaise were here, he'd love to examine how hot her head was getting. He walked her to the door and opened it, too. Fionna stepped inside and her jaw dropped slightly.

True to its name, it was an anime master. Posters of several classic to modern animes coated the walls. Action figures and collectables were against shelves in the waiting area. The little TV in the waiting area had an episode of Soul Eater playing. And it was _packed_ inside. It must have been a really good place for there to be so many people. Students talked loudly, sending conversations buzzing overhead. The sushi bars had a bunch of customers sitting and eating, calling for more food and beverages.

"Whoa," was all Fionna could say.

"Isn't it interesting?" Gumball said beside her. "I thought you'd like it."

"Do you, though?" Fionna said softly. "It doesn't seem like your type of seen."

"Oh, I enjoy a good anime every now and then. There's a lot you have yet to know about me, Fi. Shall we get a table?"

"Where?"

He pointed to a corner on one of the bars. Fionna let herself be led away from the entrance by his warm hand and seated by him on the end. He was such a gentleman. Not exactly Fionna's type but Gumball's endearing mannerisms and sweet voice made her feel all warm inside. The whole gentleman personality seemed to not matter when it was just the two of them. No Marshall Lee to ruin this moment. What was great, was that Gumball made Fionna feel like a girl. Fionna wasn't too fond of it but it was a nice change for once.

Gumball immediately started to order them food from the menu. Fionna's blue eyes absorbed the room around them, spying some of her favorite shows on the walls and favorite characters on the shelves. She eyed a mini-figure of Light Yagami from Death Note before glancing down at her fish that was freshly delivered to her placemat.

"Tell me how in the world you got a good seat," Fionna demanded of Gumball with a smile.

"I know the owner," he said with a shrug. "He worked with my uncle for a short while. He always saves two seats for me just in case."

"That's sweet of him."

"It's what friends do for each other, I suppose."

"Gumball, you didn't have to take me out to such a fancy... erm... well, expensive place," Fionna told him, toying with her chopsticks. "We don't have to see the movie tonight."

"Nonsense! I insist," Gumball said with a shake of his head.

There was a slight pause as they ate their meals. After splitting a bowl of green tea mochi, they wandered back out to Gumball's car and drove down to the small movie theatre. They decided to see a comedy and split a popcorn. Gumball kindly paid for everything. This was really a surprise for Fionna. She had brought her wallet and movie pass just in case but when she pulled it out, he pushed it away and insisted on paying.

The movie was really funny and it brought Fionna's spirits up. She had stopped eating the popcorn halfway through, however. One, because she didn't want to look like a pig after eating all that sushi. Two, because her hand kept bumping into Gumball's. So that was embarrassing. It was as if her life was some sort of cheesy romance film and this was supposed to be the moment she kisses Gumball and admits her feelings. Of course, it didn't happen so she focused on the movie and shared a few good laughs with Gumball.

They decided to take a stroll around the courtyard of their university. It was always open and lit up nicely so it was a wonderful stroll around. They would pass by a student or two coming back from late night classes or going to attend one. Maybe a professor or another employee. But throughout the entire walk, Gumball's hand was wrapped around Fionna's. Her heartbeat must have been running over one thousand beats per second. She felt her hand getting sweaty and tried to pull away and wipe it off as surreptitiously as she could but Gumball tightened his grip. Something told Fionna that he didn't care whether her hand was sweaty or not. And that was made her blood pump.

However, she couldn't help but get a nagging feeling in the back of her head that this wasn't real. Sure he had asked her out but just like that? Out of the blue. He said he was sorry about not getting her signals but... didn't... how did he figure it out? Fionna pursed her lips and sighed, her hand slipping out of the pink-haired boy's grip. It was as if something clicked into place and this entire date made sense. Surprised, Benson stopped as she walked a little ways ahead. She closed her eyes and addressed him.

"Marshall Lee got mad at you, didn't he?" she said quietly. Gumball blinked. Fionna pushed on, "He got mad and told you I was trying to ask you out to the movie night... and now I'm just on your guilty conscience."

"That's not true!" he declared, walking over to her and grabbing her shoulders gently. "Sure, Marshall told me but I was genuinely upset I rejected you. I would never do such a thing to a fair maiden like you." Boy, this guy really spoke like a prince. That was another thing Fionna liked. He was just as royal as his title made him out to be. It made her feel more like a girl.

Her spine shivered and her stomach did a somersault as Gumball took her chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"I really am sorry, Fionna, if that's what I led you to believe," he breathed. She opened her eyes and stared into his dark pink depths. "Never in my life would I wish to harm you."

He was so close. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her knees were shaking. Any closer and he would kiss her! But to her absolute shock, he let go of her chin and gave her a smile.

"My apologies," he said, his face turning as pink as his hair. "I didn't mean to... uh... shall I take you home?"

_Spectacular_, Fionna thought bitterly as they walked back to his car. _Just fucking dandy. Way to go, Benson. You're oblivious once again._

She let out a silent sigh as she sat in the passenger's seat, waiting for him to start the car. What was a romantic night turned out to be a disappointment. This was no date. It was just an outing to get his guilt out of the way. Or, at least, that's what it looked like.

Gumball walked her up to her door to say his goodbye. He patted her affectionately on the head and thanked her for accompanying him on such a lovely evening and strolled back to his car. Sighing in defeat, Fionna went inside. No matter how hard she tried, she would only be his guy friend.

Cake was waiting for Fionna on the couch, reading a magazine. Her movie must have ended a while ago because the DVD case was still on the coffee table. Cake looked up to find Fionna pouting slightly and sinking into their arm chair.

"Uh-oh. I know that face," Cake mumbled. "What happened, sweetie?"

"He's so complicated," Fionna replied, burying her face in her hands. "It was as if he was about to kiss me and then he doesn't. What's that all about?"

"Gumball has a tendency to be overly romantic and prince-like," Cake said. "That's just who he is."

"I guess it took me off guard. He's like the Host Club... I'm so used to people like Marshall always screwing up everything and driving me crazy. Gumball makes me feel... like a girl."

"That's a bad thing?"

Fionna smiled a little. "No, but... it's not me."

Cake stared at her and sighed. "Just wait for a while, Fi. Gumball will realize that you like him and he'll realize he likes you and then, _poof_, you're meshing lips."

Fionna made a face. "You make it sound so weird."

* * *

The following two weeks, Fionna heard nothing but talk about the ball. It was getting frustrating to hear since everyone, once again, seemed to already have a date. Fionna was unsure if she should even ask Gumball since he was still oblivious to everything around him. It bothered her that she was a clueless freshman and the others were trying to explain it to her like it was so simple... but no. They had no idea what Fionna was going through.

She even considered asking Blaise but he was going to be out of town that weekend to visit family. So that was one boy down. Marshall would be going with Ashley (as far as Fionna knew) and Gumball was busy actually _planning_ the ball since he was in student council. Another lonely night. She didn't think Marshall Lee would sweep her away from the misery of being single this time.

Speaking of Marshall, he was having a complicated time as well. With his bitch of a girlfriend Ashley. It all started the week prior when Ashley had visited for a while when Gumball was out with Fionna. Marshall was worried about their date and even considered spying on them and jumping in when the chance was good, hoping to save Fionna from becoming a sucker underneath Gumball's princely personality. Not that Benson did it one purpose but, still... Fionna didn't know that. However, before he decided on going after them, Ashley called hoping for a make-out session. Being a boy, he jumped at the chance for some lip action and happily let her come over.

That was a big mistake.

Halfway through the session, which was getting really heated in Marshall's room, the raven-haired boy mumbled out a name as Ashley kissed his neck.

"F...Fionna," he let out without realizing it.

Time froze as Ashley paused her kissing. She glared up at him, a murderous fire in her eyes.

"_What_ did you just say," she whispered in a deadly tone.

Marshall heard himself. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say Fionna's name. But for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind. And he had found himself fantasizing that it was the blonde girl kissing him, not Ashley. At first it seemed like harmless fun but... his emotions and hormones got the better of him and he moaned out her name like it was best thing in the world.

"Nothing," Marshall choked out.

He knew he was dead meat. Ashley was beyond furious. She was one to talk, though. She had shouted out plenty of names that weren't Marshall's during summer break when they were going at it. Marshall would let it roll off his back since he didn't really love Ashley but... saying Fionna's name felt so right. But in front of Ashley? Oh, so wrong.

"I can't believe you were picturing that little whore!" Ashley spat at him, grabbing her shirt and started to storm out of the room.

"Awh, babe!" Marshall called after her, snatching her wrist and pulling her back to him. "I was just playing." He wanted to yell at her for calling Fionna a whore (again, Ashley was one to talk) but that would only make matters worse. But "just playing" wasn't a good excuse.

"Fuck off, Marshall!" Ashley hissed, yanking her hand out of his. "I don't have to listen to your bullshit."

She marched out of the room, leaving Marshall Lee standing in his room, shocked at what he had done.

But over the past week, Ashley wouldn't do anything but kiss him and drag him away from his friends. Sure, it was annoying but he knew she was trying to be competitive. It wasn't like Fionna was interested in Marshall Lee like that. She was pining after Gumbutt. Stupid girl. She was just going to get her heart broken.

Marshall was sitting in Simone's class during a lecture. He wasn't bothering with taking notes like everyone else was. He was simply tilting his chair back nonchalantly, his hair in his eyes and earbuds in his ears. He was sitting on the top row of the crescent class and was looking down, his eyes resting on the back of Fionna's head. He was secretly admiring the way the weak autumn sun shined down upon her locks, making them look like gold. Perhaps he could write a song about that...

When they were dismissed, he walked as fast as he could away from Ashley and joined his friends on their usual route to their music class.

"Where have you been?" Fionna asked him.

"Dealing with stupid shit," Marshall mumbled, taking out his earbuds. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Well, you didn't miss much," Cake told him. "It's been quiet without you, though."

"So just stay away," Fionna poked fun at him. "We like it like that."

He smiled a little and tousled her hair. "You miss me. Admit it, Fionna."

"Whatever," she smirked, smacking his hand away and fixing her bangs.

"You don't deny it?" he teased, leaning close to her face.

"Knock it off!" three voices shouted.

They all stopped walking. One voice was Fionna's but Marshall had heard the playful tone in her voice. But the other two... He stood straight and looked to Fionna's right. Both Blaise and Gumball were absolutely shocked they had said anything. Gumball's face was as pink as his namesake and Blaise's face was a fiery red. They both spoke in tones that sounded irritated and angry. Almost jealous. Marshall blinked and then started to laugh out loud.

"Whoops," he said. He grinned deviously at them. "I didn't know you didn't like it when I flirted with Fionna, boys."

The other two wouldn't look at Cake, Mocro, BMO, or Marshall. They were most definitely refusing to look at Fionna. Marshall's grin broadened and he leaned close to Fionna's face before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You smell like strawberries," he commented seductively, enjoying the rising color in Fionna's cheeks. But what he enjoyed more was the angry sound both of the boys were making. So they _did_ like Fionna. That was a plus for Gumball since she liked him too but... for some reason, Marshall didn't want either of them to win her heart.

So he was going to fight back.

He stood straight again and walked a little ways ahead. "Coming? We're gonna be late."

Fionna was rooted to the spot. She didn't know _what_ to think. The others moved forward before she snapped out of her daze. She had no idea what just happened but she felt a little flattered and, for some reason, scared.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was a short chapter. I wanted to save the ball for the next one. That one will be based on the original Fionna and Cake episode. The first one. So get ready. I also had a bit of writers block. I've been up all night (goddamn jet lag) since it's like the afternoon over in China and this is all my confused brain could think of. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**So, what did you think? Marshall Lee, you dirty SOB. And the real fight for Fionna is starting. Let's see how that turns out! :3**

**Again, you can follow me on Tumblr. I **_**always**_** follow back. My name is athpluver, for those of you who don't know. All my other profiles are on my bio on this site so check that out. My Tumblr is a work in progress but I'll most likely be updating fan art from this story and other stories of mine. As well as my fandoms and my own books I'm working on.**

**See you next time!**


	10. Blushing, Dancing, and Jealousy

**Alright, so I've kept you guys waiting long enough. This chapter is based on the Fionna and Cake episode. Hopefully I'll get through the sluggish part of this story soon so I can stop ripping off the show... Eugh. That's an ugly word. More like "borrowing their ideas." Of course, all rights go to the original creators so I'm not taking credit at all.**

**Good news for those of you who read Fionna: The Last Human Standing! In a few days, I will be releasing a new story of mine called Adventure Time with Fionna and Charlie. I made an announcement on The Last Human Standing so to my Charlie fans out there: keep a look out.**

**Thank you to those of you who followed me on Tumblr. I know my profile is kinda boring but I'm working on it. :/ So... yeah. If you wanna follow me, I'm athpluver. I always follow back.**

**STILL TAKING SONG ENTRIES! For the love of Athena, people, I would love to hear songs YOU have WRITTEN and it really helps move the story along. Please enter your songs. Lines, too! I take line entries as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The night of the ball, Fionna was asked by Gumball to help him set up the MPR (multi-purpose room) for the party. The gym was unavailable for the time being so the student council decided to use the MPR. It was certainly big enough and was made for such purposes. So Fionna and Cake trooped over to help Gumball with decorating the ceiling and walls. Fionna was actually having fun hanging out with two of her best friends. For some odd reason, she felt Gumball gaze at her occasionally but, when she tried to gaze back, he'd busy himself with fixing some streamers or tasting the punch. She would then look over at Cake but the brunette didn't seem to notice the awkward glances the other two were... sorta, kinda sharing.

The ball was semi-casual and people were going without dates but others were making a big fuss about it, so Fionna felt obligated to go with someone. She was still planning on not going unless someone asked her in the next eight hours. It was a very slim chance. Plus, Cake would deck her out in a big, fancy dress that was very unnecessary. Fionna remembered in her sophomore year in high school, Cake made this really ridiculous dress for Fionna's homecoming. Her date kept tripping over the fabric and Fionna was mortified.

It was a Candy Theme so they were putting up little candy people Gumball called Jelly Kinders, a type of candy Gumball's father invented. They were made specifically for decoration and were supposed to help the lights turn different colors when they shined on the candy. But the ladder they were using wasn't quite high enough to stick the things to the top so Fionna was kicking them hard and they soared to the ceiling and stuck with a satisfying _sploosh!_

"Throw it, Cake!" Fionna shouted.

Cake tossed up a Jelly Kinder and Fionna let out a little battle cry as her foot made contact with the candy. It went flying upward and stuck to the ceiling among its brothers.

"These Jelly Kinders aren't... edible, right?" Fionna asked, making a face as she looked upward.

"What? No!" Gumball said, with a smile. "These are only for lighting." He tossed a Jelly Kinder in Fionna's direction. "Kick it!"

Fionna sent a hard kick and connected with the candy. It stuck a few inches away from the previous Kinder.

"Thanks for helping me out, guys," Gumball said as he set up the snack table. "I know this was very last minute but my other planning party bailed on me..." He huffed his cheeks out a little. "But no matter. It's good to have you girls here. I'm very excited about the ball tonight, though."

"Sounds like it's gonna be large," Fionna said with a giggle, grabbing her sister's shoulders from behind and shaking Cake a bit.

"Yes! So, very large," Gumball said, not noticing the two girls doubling into fits of silent laughter. The stopped at once as he turned to face them. "Uh, Fionna... I'd like you to be there."

"I wasn't really thinking on going," Fionna said plainly, letting go of Cake. "I mean, I don't have anyone to go with."

"Actually... what I mean is: I'd like you to come with me," Gumball said quietly, his cheeks turning a little bright.

Fionna's face burned, however. "You want me to go with you to the ball?"

"Heck yes. As my pal!" Gumball said a little louder than he should have. Cake raised an eyebrow at him, getting the feeling he was hiding something.

"Oh. Right," Fionna grumbled.

"I can't exactly pick you up tonight, if you don't mind going with Cake," Gumball said, apology laced in his words. "I really want to be polite and escort you but I have to be here. I was so busy with this I forgot to get a date and-."

"Relax, Bubba," Cake said. "She'll be here at seven sharp. I'll make sure Mocro and I get her here in time and ready to party!" Cake sent Fionna a wicked grin and Fionna's stomach turned in a knot. There was gonna be a dress... and Fionna had a feeling she wasn't gonna like it.

The doors to the MPR room opened and Simone walked in with a clipboard. She looked over the top of it to find the three students and she smiled at them.

"I knew I'd find you here, Benson," Simone said, striding over to him. "I needed to give you this list of items to check off." She handed to clipboard to him and he took it from her, his eyes skimming over the list.

"Thank you, Professor," he said. "This will make it much easier."

Simone turned to Fionna with her eyebrow raised. "I didn't know you were in student council, Fionna. When did you join?"

"Oh, no I'm just helping out," Fionna said with a shake of her head.

"And she's been wonderful," Gumball said truthfully, making Fionna blush a little. He looked down at the list and bit his lip in concentration.

Simone smiled with approval and bid them goodbye so she could grade some papers. Gumball went over the list and they all checked off what they had. After a while, Gumball came to rest on the last item.

"Oh, right! The bubble machine," he said. "Cake, would you please dim the lights?"

"Sure thing, honey," Cake nodded, rushing over to the control panel on the wall.

She grabbed a tiny lever and lowered it slightly, the lights dimmed as Gumball turned on a machine in the corner. Bubbles of all different colors spurted out of it and they floated around Fionna. She smiled at a pink one and popped it with her finger, the dull lights of the Kinders shimmering off of it. Gumball couldn't stop staring at Fionna. She looked so pretty in this light. Fionna met his gaze and she blinked, a little surprised and embarrassed.

"What?" she said, nervously tugging on her bangs, a little quirk she had picked up that was very endearing.

"You look... so beautiful in this light," Gumball complimented.

If Fionna's face could turn any redder, she would have looked like a girl with a tomato as a head. She gulped a little and laughed shyly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What are you doing later?" Gumball continued.

"I was just gonna go home, I..." Fionna stammered out.

"Let's go out," Gumball said, approaching her.

"Go... out?"

The way he said it was unlike the other ways he had asked her out around campus. It wasn't a friendly, upbeat tone he had used for their coffee grab. It wasn't an apologetic, guilty tone he had used when he took her out a few weeks ago. No, he was awe-struck, almost dumbfounded and looked as if he were under some sort of trance.

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere," he said gently.

"What?" Fionna said.

Cake hugged Fionna's side, a huge grin on her face. "We'd love to!"

"Great! Can you meet me out in the front in an hour?" Gumball said, smiling. "I have to finish up here."

"Yes, we'll be there!" Cake promised, dragging a stunned Fionna out of the MPR.

Fionna felt as if her tongue had been removed from her mouth. She couldn't speak and any sound she made was mangled. She had no idea why she was so shocked to hear someone ask her out. Maybe it was just the tone Gumball used and the way he looked at her. It wasn't the combing over she usually got from Marshall, but she knew that the raven-haired boy couldn't exactly control that. He didn't mean it in a perverted way. But when Gumball did, he went from bottom to top and would rest on her eyes and Fionna would be sucked into those deeps pools of pink. He did it in an appreciative way as if he were examining a piece of art rather than an eighteen-year-old girl.

* * *

The two girls arrived at their dorm a while later. Fionna began to pace around the living room, thinking hard about this. Was she really to believe Gumball after everything that had happened? With him being oblivious to her feelings and not understanding that he was kind of a tease on the previous outing, Fionna was finding it very hard to believe he was genuine about going out.

"Oh, it's a date!" Cake sang as she watched her sister's pacing.

Fionna paused. "No, it's not. I'm she when he said 'go out,' he meant 'go out,' not 'go out!'"

"Shut up, he's into you!"

"Come on! You know what he's like," Fionna said, crossing her arms "I'm like his guy friend."

"Well, that could change tonight."

"If it's a date, why are you coming?"

"I'm coming to help you!" Cake hopped off the couch and wandered up to her room. "I'm brining my dulcimer."

Fionna let out a groan. "_Man!_"

"It's a conversation starter!" Cake's voice yelled back from upstairs. She came down a few seconds later with the instrument strapped on her back like a backpack.

"Fine, I'll do this if only to prove you wrong," Fionna said as she and Cake made their way out of the dorm.

* * *

They approached the MPR together but Fionna was still skeptical. She wasn't really looking forward to getting hurt again by the same guy for a third time. She grunted and tried to turn away.

"Mm... Let's just bail, I changed my mind," Fionna said.

"No!" Cake grabbed her sister's hands and dragged Fionna over. They met nose to nose as Cake glared into her eyes. "_No_ retreat, girl."

"Hello, Fionna," Gumball's voice said and both girls whipped their heads around to face the pink-haired boy. "And I see you brought Cake."

"That's cool, right?" Fionna said, wiggling out of Cake's grip.

"Only if it's cool that Mocro," Gumball said as Cake's boyfriend poked his head out of the MPR. Fionna forgot, Mocro was a part of the student council, too. Looks like it was gonna be a double date.

Cake smiled at Mocro. "Hiya, gorgeous."

Mocro wandered over to her and kissed her cheek with a mumble, "Hey." Cake grinned and buried her face in his shoulder affectionately.

Fionna turned her attention to Gumball. "So, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we can go for a walk," Gumball offered. "Perhaps a stroll through the gardens near the back of the school?"

"Sounds nice," Fionna said.

The four of them made their way towards the rose gardens that the garden club had erected a few years ago. They were making their way through the entr'acte mazes, the boys in the front and the girls behind them.

"Psst, Fi," Cake hissed at Fionna. The blonde glanced over and didn't like the wicked grin on Cake's face. "Tell Gumball that you think he's _hawt_."

"What? No!" Fionna hissed back.

"Guys like yo hear that they're hot!" Cake declared softly, her voice rising a little.

"Will you keep your voice down!?"

"Oh, Fionna," Gumball said, turning around but continued to walk backwards.

"Hm?" Fionna said, her eyes snapping onto him.

"I thought we could have a race," he said. "A playful race! The school's track is open by now and I think it would be fun."

Fionna examined Gumball's attire. He wasn't exactly dressed to run the track. His T-shirt was a little too neat and clean, not a wrinkle in sight. His khakis were also neat and looked rather expensive. The only thing that looked remotely ready to hit the ground and run were his Nikes. Even they were a little too clean. His usual sweater vest and button up dress shirt were absent for some reason she didn't know. Perhaps it was because he knew he was going to be working all day and didn't want to dirty is preppy school clothes. Fionna's clothes were ready to hit the deck and take off full speed. Her shirt was a little wrinkled and her shorts were cut-offs Cake had made out of Fionna's ripped jeans ("that's no way for a girl to dress, Fi"). Her sneakers were scuffed up and dirty from years of experience of running around with her guy friends.

Maybe he was just offering to race because she would find it fun and exciting. Fionna stole a glance at Cake, who shrugged lightly. The blonde looked back at Gumball and smiled.

"Sure! But I'm gonna kick your butt," Fionna said, pointing at Gumball. Then she blushed. "Not that I'm thinking of butts."

"Excellent," Gumball said.

He lead them all to the track a good walk away from the garden. He and Fionna took their places at the starting line. It wasn't too far of a run and Fionna was pretty sure she could leave him in the dust. Gumball didn't seem like the athletic type. The only other guy who could probably best her was Marshall. He seemed pretty lanky and tall but she knew that he was much stronger than that. It wasn't like Andrew and Samson couldn't beat her but they were so big and Fionna, compared to them, was lithe and quick. She had attended their fight club to see what it was like and had won a match just out of pure speed.

Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she crouched down to give herself an extra push when Mocro would give the starting word. Cake came up to Fionna and whispered in her ear.

"After him, Fionna," Cake urged. "After your man."

Fionna brushed Cake away. Mocro didn't have a chance to say anything because his perky girlfriend jumped up and yelled "go!" The other two took off down the track and Fionna was pleasantly surprised to find that Gumball was just as fast as she was. Looks could certainly be deceiving. He was rather light and strong. She could almost see the muscles in his body working as they ran the same speed. Being competitive, Fionna had no intention on losing. So she pushed off the ground a little harder and ran by Gumball with ease.

She slid to a stop at the finish line and the rubber underneath her sneakers burned and almost started to smoke slightly from the sudden momentum. Gumball came to a halt shortly after she had won and leaned on his knees, giving her a breathless grin.

"Good race, Fionna," he gasped.

She gave him a winded smile. He may have been fast but he wasn't built to last in athletics. No, he was completely out of breath while Fionna barely broke a sweat. He _had_ done it just to please her. Fionna instantly felt a little guilty. She didn't want Gumball to do what she liked just because he felt it would entertain her...

A few seconds later, Gumball stood straight and laughed a little.

"That was fun, yes?" he said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "C'mon. Let's get some water before you pass out."

"No, I'm okay," he said, waving off her offer. "I'll be just fine. Let's just go back to the quad and hang out there."

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

He gave her a genuine, Benson Gumball smile that made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Of course," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

The four of them returned to the quad as night started to fall. The night sky was painted with all kinds of pinks, purples, and oranges. They sat in the grass together, Fionna feeling a little squeamish. Her nerves were jumping and her face was still bright red. This wasn't like the date they had went on before. It was spontaneous and fun and Fionna was excited to actually think this was going somewhere. It was different from her previous feelings. It was as if Gumball was actually trying to get her to like him.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Gumball whispered to himself.

"Do what?" Fionna said.

He smiled. "I'm about to take a page out of Marshall Lee's book."

She started to laugh. "Oh, yeah? By doing what?"

He fell silent and the crisp air around her started to feel warmer. He glanced her way and looked completely embarrassed. Fionna felt as if her mouth was clamped together with peanut butter or glue or something.

"Fionna... there's something I want to tell you," Gumball said softly.

To her complete shock, he started to sing... beautifully. It wasn't Marshall's beauty that held the dark and mysterious tone to it. It was a musical, performance grade beauty you'd expect to see on stage that made Fionna want to cry.

_I feel like nothing was real until I met you_

Cake's eyes grew big and she pulled out her dulcimer. She began to play along to Gumball's song in perfect harmony. Mocro was a little taken aback by this random musical number but he soon smiled and hummed along to Cake's playing.

_I feel like we connect, and I really get you  
__If I said you're a beautiful girl, would it upset you?  
__Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted,  
__I'll never forget it_

Fionna was stunned. He leaned closer and their foreheads touched. She closed her eyes and listened to his ballad. Every note he sung was like he was tugging at her heart, making it reverberate through her body.

_Oh, oh, Fionna  
__Your fist has touched my heart  
__Oh, oh, Fionna  
__I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_

Fionna had a sudden urge to sing along. Harmonizing with Gumball she repeated the last line of the song.

_I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_

Bashfully, Fionna brushed her hair out of her eyes as she opened them to gaze upon Benson. Their eyes met and they leaned away, both of them starting to laugh.

"Oh, my gosh, dude. That was, like, the stupidest thing ever," she giggled.

Gumball knew it wasn't meant to hurt his feelings. It didn't, frankly, because he was very embarrassed by his song. He liked to sing and found that, when Marshall sang, the raven-haired boy managed to get his feelings out of the way with ease. Fionna seemed very flattered by the song so it pleased Gumball. Mocro and Cake stood up to give them a moment alone.

"See you back at the dorm, Fionna," Cake said, winking at her friend.

Fionna blushed again as she watched Cake's retreating figure. Her blood must be having a frenzy because Fionna never thought she could turn red so many times in one day. She felt like a cartoon.

The next hour was spent with the two of them laughing their heads off at random questions they would throw at one another. Fionna was giggling at one particular question Gumball had asked her and she was considering her answer.

"Jeez, I dunno, I thought about it," she said, "but I think you could wear your pants as a shirt, if you really needed to."

Gumball laughed. "Okay, okay. Now you ask me something."

"Oh, um... is this a date?" Fionna said. "Like a _real_ date?"

Gumball chuckled a little nervously and got to his feet. He took Fionna by the hand and helped hoist her up. He looked her in the eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fionna, come to the ball with me," he said seriously.

"As your chum?" Fionna said.

"No... as my girlfriend," he almost whispered.

* * *

Cake was startled as Fionna burst through the door and ran over to her as she sat and played their Playstation.

"It _was_ a date! There was singing and junk!" Fionna cried.

"I know! I was there for that part," Cake reminded her, turning off the system.

"Cake, he wants me to come to the ball as his _girlfriend!_"

The brunette's eyes widened and she squealed. "Oh, my goodness! It's almost seven! You need something to wear!" Even though Fionna knew it was gonna be a ridiculous dress, she didn't care. She allowed Cake to drag her into her room. "Oh, hold on, honey, I am gonna make this happen!"

In record time, Cake had fixed a lovely dress onto Fionna's frame. It was a ball gown... a very pretty ball gown. White with gold trimming, purse and all. It reminded Fionna a little of Sailor Moon and it almost looked exactly like she was wearing Princess Serenity's dress. It wasn't exactly Fionna's style but she had a feeling that Gumball would like it. If needed, Fionna would have preferred to wear a shorter dress that would fall just below her knees. She had one in her closet but Cake shot down the idea, wanting Fionna to look like a princess to "Prince" Gumball.

They climbed into Mocro's car as he came to pick up Cake and drove down to the MPR. It was just beginning and the lights were bouncing off the Kinders. Fionna entered and found that she wasn't the only person in a fancy dress. A lot of girls were decked out in cupcake-like dresses and were trying not to trip over their own feet. It fit the theme, however. The candy wonderland she helped Gumball create was infectious and everyone was very excited to be a part of the little kingdom. Fionna spotted Marshall Lee and wandered over to him since Cake and Mocro had run over to the dance floor and she had yet to spy Gumball.

Marshall wasn't wearing anything too special. Just a simple, fancy vest and a tie. The front of the vest was black and the back was gold. His tie was white and his shirt was red. He seemed bored as he leaned against the wall and observed the party-goers. Ashley wasn't with him, which wasn't too surprising but she had expected the bad boy to have some girl on his arm tonight.

"Hey," she said.

He gazed over at her and then did a double take. Fionna was very pretty tonight, her hair in light curls that bounced around her face. The dress wasn't as crazy as the other girls' dresses were. She didn't wear any make up but she didn't need to. In this light, she had a natural beauty to her that made his throat close up. Fionna looked like, well, a girl. He was at a loss for words. The only thing he could think of was to be himself and make a quip.

"You're wearing a dress?" he said. "That's crazy."

"Shut up," Fionna said, glaring at him.

"Aw, I'm kidding," he said, grinning at her, flashing his fang-like teeth. "You look nice. Cake make it?"

"Yeah. You know how crazy she can get," she confirmed. "And you don't look too bad yourself."

"Just somethin' I pulled outta my closet," he said. "It still fits so, hell, why not?" He flipped his bangs out of his face. "Where's Gumbutt? I haven't seen him yet."

"I dunno. He's my date tonight..."

Marshall felt a little color drain from his face. But he managed to pull himself together and not give away the obvious fact he was slightly jealous that the rich boy got the pretty girl all to himself tonight.

"Well, he's not one to, y'know, bail or leave you hanging," he said. "He'll show up."

As if on cue, Gumball strolled over to Fionna in a crisp suit and a warm smile.

"I've been looking for you," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Marshall made a face but Fionna ignored it.

"Well, here I am," she said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Love to," she said, allowing herself to be taken to the dance floor.

She turned, almost reluctantly, towards Marshall Lee, and waved goodbye. He waved after her and continued his leaning. He watched her be taken into Gumball's arms and they began to sway to the song. Marshall averted his eyes and growled to himself. He hated things like this. Ashley had forced him to go and he ended up paying for their tickets so he couldn't exactly back down from money spent. Ashley had gone outside with some of her friends to ditch, no doubt, so he was left alone.

His eyes, against his will, fell on Fionna again. Her blonde locks were shining again, her deep pools of blue sparkling in the light. Gumball was giving her a chaste smile as they danced, twirling her under his arm like he was born to court delicate women. Fionna _wasn't_ delicate in any way but Marshall could tell she liked being treated like a girl for once. Even if it wasn't in purpose. Gumball was such a princely character. He couldn't blame Fionna for being enamored by him. He just wished someone could look at him like Fionna did to Gumball... and he really wanted it to be Fionna.

He had to admit to himself, he definitely liked her a little more than a friend. Marshall couldn't help it. She was just the kind of girl he would go after. Fionna seemed like one of those girls who would ignore him and he would pine after her anyway, falling for her harder and harder each time she looked away and poked fun at him. But Fionna had that lovey, touchy, girly side to her that he knew she disliked. And that's what attracted him to her.

The song ended and Marshall turned away, cursing himself for letting his thoughts wander off. He walked over to the snack table and took a big, red cookie off a plate. He bit into it and chewed, his stomach hating him for eating more sugary junk food. But whatever, he wanted to go home anyway and leave all this sickly sweet shit behind. He finished the cookie, brushed off his hands, and started to make his way out when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey, jerk," came Fionna's voice. He turned around and met her blue eyes. She was smiling at him. "Wanna dance?"

"What about your boyfriend?" he said.

"He's busy," she said. Funny... she didn't get flustered and deny Gumball was her boyfriend like she usually would. "C'mon, you deserve at least one dance tonight."

"In that thing?" Marshall quipped, looking down at her dress. "I'd trip a bazillion times."

"Don't be a baby," she retorted. "Let's go." She was persistent, he had to hand it to her. With a dramatic sigh, he followed her to the dance floor and they started to dance in time with the song.

"So, I noticed you didn't get embarrassed when I called Bubba your boyfriend," Marshall noted. "What's up with that?"

"Well... It's because I can't deny it," she said. "I'm his girlfriend now."

"What? When the hell was this established?"

"Today."

_That sly bastard!_ Marshall thought. Of course, he knew that Gumball was genuine about it but Marshall was beyond jealous. His eyes went cold and he pursed his lips, scoffing.

"Today, huh?" he said, making Fionna frown.

"What's wrong with me dating Gumball?" she demanded.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with it," he said. "But I'm just thinking of your previous experiences with the guy. I don't wanna see you hurt."

"Marshall, I can take care of myself," she said.

"I know you can. I'm not denying that," he said quickly. "But after everything... I don't think you should put him up on a pedestal. It might disappoint you when you find out he's not as high and mighty as you make him out to be."

"I know that," she said defensively. "I'm not stupid."

"Did I say that?"

"It sounded like it."

"You're putting words in my mouth, Mertens."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous, Abadeer."

They stopped dancing and Marshall stared into her eyes. She wasn't teasing him. She was dead serious.

"I'm not jealous," he lied, his voice dark.

She gave him a skeptical look as they picked up their dancing.

"Whatever you say," she said with an indifferent shrug.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he said, leaning close to her face. She backed off a little.

But she didn't answer for the song had ended. She left his grip.

"Thanks for the dance," she said.

He grabbed her hand before she turned away and kissed it gently. Her cheeks flared up and he grinned.

"No, thank _you_," he chuckled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she walked away without another word. He smirked at her retreating figure. He loved making her blush. It was so funny to see her flustered. But his smirk vanished when he saw Fionna approach Gumball and...

Fionna wandered over to her new boyfriend, who was stirring the punch, his nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Nothing... I just think someone spiked the punch," he said, distaste in his mouth. He looked bitterly towards the three band members of Marshall's group as they fist-bumped each other, their eyes on a couple who were more or less tipsy with punch cups in their hands.

Fionna laughed. "That's something they'd do."

"I should've asked someone to guard. Well, no matter," he said, turning to her. "How are you enjoying the evening?"

"It's really nice," she said honestly. "Thanks for taking me."

He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing her face to his.

"Thank you, Fionna, for coming with me," he said softly, his other hand running through her hair. "I'm so happy with you."

"Me too," she whispered.

And with that, Gumball kissed her. Marshall went blind with rage. He wanted nothing more than to march over and lay a good punch on Gumball's face but... he couldn't do that to Fionna. He didn't want to look like a real jerk in front of her. He couldn't bring himself to ruin her happiness.

Instead, he left the party, his teeth bared and his anger rising. He was making his way over to the weight room. In a dumb vest or not, Marshall had some punching bags to beat up.

* * *

**Awh... poor Marshall Lee. He's jealous and a little heartbroken. But he don't know that it's really loooovee that he's feelin'. Silly, Marshall. You gotta tell Fionna! Duh...**

**So I hope that satisfied you guys for a while. Next chapter will be fun because some scandalous things and secrets will be revealed! Ooh, I can't wait!**

**Remember to submit your songs and lines! Go on my profile for more places you can find me on the internet! Love you guys and thanks for reviewing!**

**See you next time!**


	11. You Have to Wait a Little Longer

**Where the hell have I been? Well, I'll tell you! My computer crashed on my ass about a week ago. None of my files are gone but I need to wait a while until I can transfer them into my mother's computer while I wait. I already have a chapter prepared for Love Like This but it's in the other files and so... you're gonna have to wait for another day or two, depending on what happens. I'm so sorry I've kept you guys waiting but it's harder for me since I had like, eight novels of my own on that computer and I haven't been able to write AT ALL. So don't bitch to me about that. It sucks for the both of us but your computer, as far as I know, doesn't have books that I wish to be published in the near future.**

**Again, I do apologize for the wait. I'll update as soon as I get my files back. I promise.**

**IN THE MEANTIME! You can still follow me on Tumblr. athpluver is my blog name and it's getting better. Thanks to those of you who are following me. Remember: I always follow back! More info of my other accounts is on my profile page on this site. I'm on a bunch of whacky stuff so make sure you check me out! ;)**

**See you soon.**

**-ATHPluver-**

**PS: for those of you who keep asking: YES it's Fiolee but I'm getting there slowly. It's called development. I hate it when characters dive right into a relationship. It's unreal and just bleh to me. So YES IT IS A FIOLEE FIC but you'll have to wait a few chapters longer. I promise you it's worth it.**


End file.
